Danny Phantom in Nature's Fury
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: To counter Danny's freezing powers, Undergrowth incorporates pine into his being, making him immune to ice based attacks. The only hope Danny has now is to realize the potential of the fire element when it finally surfaces in his human form. Introduction of the final three Timeless Ghosts.
1. Introduction

A blue wispy ghost laughed as it passed by with the green gloom of the ever extending ghost zone in the background. The view panned to the left to reveal a dense jungle of heavy plant life. Tall trees were covered with vines from top to bottom; it would have been nearly impossible to transverse the dense jungle because of the overwhelming amount of plant life.

Far beyond the boundary of the jungle sat a large green castle that appeared to be made of the same green viney plant life that made up the jungle. Inside the castle's keep, the plant life continued, making up the floors, walls, ceiling as well as all of the furnishings and fixtures.

Further beyond, inside a large throne room guarded by Venus fly traps and slithering vines, a very large ghost sat back in the large throne which appeared to be made of rock that had been covered with moss and vines. The ghost was made of plant material and vines and had glowing red eyes. He was Undergrowth, an extremely powerful ghost that had seen the hand of defeat at the hands of the Phantom siblings at least twice by this point.

He rested his head in one of his massive hands as he silently growled at a viewing window made of swirling water. Scenes of his first defeat at the hands of Danny flashed through the viewing window. Danny is first seen fleeing several vines only to accidently freeze them as he tries to get away. Next he is seen fighting Danny again, only this time he's not running away. He seems much more confident in his abilities and freezes many more vines with his powers. Undergrowth is seen shrinking as his power begins to wither. He is last seen roaring in agony as light begins emitting from his eyes and mouth before he explodes, signifying his defeat.

The watery viewing window morphed again until his jungle realm was seen in the ghost zone. Undergrowth is seen holding Dani in a tight grip before his hands freeze over and the girl easily breaks free. She is shown blasting many of his vines with freezing attacks before she focuses on Undergrowth himself. He lunges for her but is frozen in a block of ice when she throws a massive ball of snow and ice at him. She is next shown blasting his entire realm with a ball of freezing energy.

"ARGH!" Undergrowth yelled angrily. "How can my children grow and thrive on the Earth with those filthy and destructive flesh dwellers ruining their breeding grounds?" he angrily asked himself.

The watery viewing window showed Danny powering up his freezing powers before he is seen blasting a powerful blast of blue energy.

"How could such a weakling defeat me by exploiting my only weakness!?" he yelled angrily. "If I am ever to defeat him, I'm going to need to adapt myself to the cold so that his powers no longer have an effect on me," he concluded as a solution to his problem. "But how can I adapt myself if my children are so easily affected by the cold?" he asked himself.

He continued to observe the watery viewing window as it showed Amity Park in the present time. Snow has begun to fall, but it was not yet collecting on the ground as it was still too warm for it to stick. People however were dressed warmly for the approaching colder weather soon to come. The sky was overcast and people were hurrying around to finish up their shopping. Some people were shown carrying frozen turkeys; it was the day before Thanksgiving and people were buying their last minute turkeys. Other people were busying themselves with gathering firewood or chopping down future Christmas trees.

"Perhaps if I can find a plant that can thrive in colder weather?" Undergrowth wondered to himself as he continued to watch the scenes in the watery viewing window with a look of boredom. Then something caught his eye. "What's that!?" he asked, shocked at what he had discovered.

In the watery viewing window, a father and his son were on a Christmas tree farm and had just finished chopping down a tree that they planned to decorate for the coming holiday. "Do I get to help decorate it this year, papa?" the little boy asked excitedly as his father tied a rope around the tree's trunk.

"Mhmm," the boy's father replied with a grin as he pulled the rope over his shoulder. "After we eat tomorrow night," he confirmed.

"I'm gunna put all of my decorations on it!" the little boy said cheerfully as he walked beside his father who was pulling the tree away from where it once stood. As they passed out of view, the scene stopped panning and zoomed in on a pine tree that had yet to be cut down.

"Evergreen," Undergrowth whispered in awe before an evil grin spread across his face. "The common pine tree is the ticket I've been looking for," he concluded. "Normal trees lose their leaves and go into hibernation when it gets too cold and they regenerate after the weather warms, but pine trees remain green year round, no matter how cold!"

He laughed maniacally before swatting at the watery viewing window with his arm, sending water splashing all over the floor before it was soaked up by all of the vines.

"In order to protect myself from the flesh dwellers freezing attacks, I need only to incorporate pine needles into my being and I will be invulnerable to the cold," he verbalized his plan. "Prepare yourself, Danny Phantom," he said with an evil grin. "My revenge will come swiftly, and this time, there won't be a thing you can do to stop me!" He laughed maniacally one more time before the scene ended in a blackout and began the theme song.


	2. Part 1

The sun rose over the horizon, just barely breaking through the overcast that covered Amity Park. It was Thanksgiving Day once again and many people woke up that day ready to prepare for the feast that awaited them by days end. After nearly surviving last Thanksgiving, Danny and Danielle were hoping to have a relaxing day for once, but little did they know, that was about to change.

At Fenton-Works, Danielle rolled in her bed while she slept. Her covers had been pushed back so she was fully exposed. Having outgrown the pajamas she wore as a child, she now wore a camisole and boxer shorts. Her clothes and bed sheets were drenched in sweat. She gritted her teeth as she rolled over again and growled as the room darkened into a blackout.

From out of the darkness appeared a ghost that greatly resembled Frostbite, only this Far Frozen Yeti lacked the icy arm that Frostbite sported. This Far Frozen ghost was dressed quite similarly to Frostbite; this ghost must have been the previous leader of the ghostly clan. That ghost was of Danielle's past life, The Beloved One; the ghost whom gave her such extreme freezing abilities.

The Beloved One stood in the large hall of a castle; the walls, floors and even the ceiling were covered with branches and vines that penetrated through stone from the outside. Lit torches lined the walls, providing the great hall with a less eerie feel.

"Mother," The Beloved One spoke with a hint of despair. "I've come before you, asking you to help me," she said with a bow. Unlike the other Far Frozen female ghosts who were proven to appear and sound just like the males; she sounded more elegant and could easily be distinguished from the men if not for her appearance.

The ghost she was speaking with, her mother, remained hidden in darkness, never once revealing herself except for her eyes which glowed bright green. They showed sadness and remorse as she listened intently.

"I'm beginning to lose control of my powers," the Beloved One informed her mother. "I can't figure out why it is happening so suddenly, but if anyone is to show me how I can compensate, it's you," she declared. "So please, will you help teach me how to control it?" she asked, almost pleading.

The Beloved One's mother looked away before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry my child," she apologized before reopening her eyes, turning back to face her daughter. "I am unable to teach you to control your advancing powers," she sadly informed her.

Horrified, the Beloved One couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But why, mother?" she asked, saddened by the news.

"I am unable to teach you to control this power because you lack a certain skill that can't be learned unless you already possess it," the Beloved Ones mother explained. "Unlike your brother and myself, you cannot control your core temperature swiftly enough to match the level of your powers."

Saddened beyond a doubt, the Beloved One fell to her knees with a loud thud before accepting her fate. "Then there is no hope for me," she said as a tear formed in the corners of one of her eyes.

"I am so sorry my dear," her mother apologized; seemingly saddened that not even she could help her daughter in her greatest time of need. "This power will consume you as it grows further out of your control," she informed her daughter. "I'd estimate that you'd have a decade or two at the most," she theorized.

"What more can I do?" the Beloved One asked, sounding desperate at this point.

"Find a successor, in more ways than one," her mother advised her.

The Beloved One looked up from the floor with tears in her eyes. "A successor?" she asked, seemingly confused. "You mean someone to take up the throne after I'm gone?" she asked.

"Yes," her mother confirmed, her eyes moving up and down to signify a nod. "Promote your second in command before you meet your untimely demise."

"Frostbite should do just fine as the leader of my people," the Beloved One said with a sniffle and a smile. "But, what did you mean by "in more ways than one"?" she asked, seemingly confused by what she meant.

"As you may be aware, when a ghost dies of un-natural causes while in the Ghost Zone, they are reincarnated into the living world," her mother reminded her.

"Oh, right," the Beloved One said, remembering the life cycle all but the timeless ghost's must endure.

"Whomever you are reincarnated into will possess your freezing abilities," her mother informed her. "If said reincarnate can't control their core temperature, then they too will suffer the same fate as you."

The Beloved One gasped at the realization that her troubles could be passed on to someone else. "But, humans don't have that ability!" the Beloved One yelled fearfully. "And neither do any known ghosts that exist besides yourself," she pointed out.

"It was foretold by my brother, as well as the shaman of your village, that at some point in the next few millennia, a hybrid will be born," her mother informed her. "Such an extraordinary being would possess powers that far exceed anything we can ever hope to imagine. I believe this so called, "halfa"; will have the potential to control the power that you can't. Wait in the void for the birth of this being and you will find a suitable replacement," her mother advised her before everything went dark once more.

From the darkness, a creature roared in agony as if being killed a dozen times over. As soon as the roaring stopped, a voice called out. "Danielle…" whispered the voice of the Beloved One, quite weakly. "Please," she whispered. "Help me…before you suffer…a similar fate," she practically begged before Danielle's eyes opened while she screamed, sitting up in bed quickly after experiencing what must have been a terrible nightmare.

She sat for a moment to catch her breath before she wiped the sweat away from her forehead and looked around to make sure she was still in her room. "It was just a dream," she reminded herself in order to calm herself. "Pretty weird dream," she thought out loud before she noticed that her bed was completely soaked. "I've never had night sweats like this before," she realized.

She quickly noticed that her bed sheets were the least of her problems. She felt her clothing and found that she could literally squeeze her sweat out of them. She swiveled her legs out of her bed and leaned over to find that she was still out of breath for some reason.

"What is happening to me?" she asked herself between gasps for air before her bedroom door suddenly swung open, flooding her room with a bright flash of light. She had to cover her eyes to prevent herself from going blind.

Through the doorway, Maddie rolled into the room and stopped, kneeling as she held a Fenton Weasel in hand. "Who's terrorizing my baby!?" she demanded to know furiously, thinking that an intruder had woken her, causing her to scream.

"No one mom," Danielle reassured her as she stepped out of bed and stood up, sweat dripping from all over her body. "I just had a really bad dream," she informed her. "And an even worse case of the night sweats," she added with a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly, Maddie cringed as her goggles started to fog up. "Phew!" she exhaled deeply. "Night sweats don't explain the temperature; it feels like a sauna in here," she sighed as she grabbed her suit's hood and pulled it off her head. In fact she wasn't far off because a white hazy mist filled the room. "It's unbearable in here," she stated before looking at the thermostat. "And it's still set at room temp," she said with disbelief.

"Then where is the heat coming from?" Danielle asked as she approached her mother who cringed and stepped back. "Mom?" she asked, curious of her mother's strange behavior.

"I think you're the source of the heat," she speculated. "The closer you get, the higher the temperature gets," she identified as the root of the problem.

"I'm…the source?" Danielle asked in wonderment as she held up her hands and looked into her palms. "That would mean my body temperature has risen far beyond normal," she speculated. "My core temperature must be out of whack," she finally realized.

"I think your fire powers are also finally starting to show themselves by surfacing in your human form," her mother ultimately concluded.

"Also?" Danielle asked in shock. "You don't mean to say-?" she began to ask before her mother cut her off.

"I think you need to go downstairs and speak with Danny," she advised her adopted daughter.

* * *

Downstairs in the living room, the hazy white fog had filled the room as well. Some enormous heat source was producing large quantities of steam that filled the house. Luckily the fire alarm hadn't been activated.

Danielle descended the stairs from upstairs. Instead of wearing her usual attire consisting of her blue hoodie and red cargos, she was reduced to a t-shirt and her old red shorts which she hadn't worn since her growth spurt, so they now seemed a size too small, hugging her frame quite snuggly. She figured wearing clothes that allowed for greater air flow would help keep her cool, yet she was still soaked from head to toe with sweat. She even resorted to pulling all of her hair back into a pony tail, including her bangs, so they would not hang in front of and stick to her face.

She turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and proceeded into the kitchen where the temperature continued to increase. It was just as hot in the kitchen as it was in her bedroom. She quickly figured out why it was so hot; Danny was leaning on the kitchen table. He was dressed in his usual attire consisting of blue pants and a t-shirt, although, like Danielle, he was drenched in sweat.

Danny noticed her presence almost immediately because the temperature nearly doubled when she entered the room. He turned to look at her with a grin and noticed she had a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I think we need to make a trip…into the ghost zone…for an immediate training session," he advised her, breathing very heavily between words; he too was out of breath. Danielle nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the basement lab, machines beeped and clocks ticked, all was at peace until the temperature began to climb. Water and other chemicals consisting mostly of acids and ecto-plasmic residue samples began boiling within the test tubes and beakers they were stored. As they boiled, they began condensing on the walls and other nearby fixtures. A white hazy mist began to form in the room before the source entered.

Danny and Danielle descended the stairs followed behind by their parents who were forced out of their suits and into normal clothes that could better regulate air to keep them cool. While Maddie was occasionally used to wearing something other than her suit, she was used to other clothes; Jack on the other hand was scratching his arms with frustration.

"I can't stand these clothes," he complained as he switched from arm to arm, scratching continuously. "They make me itch like crazy!"

"Would you rather be baking inside your suit?" Maddie asked him with a scowl. Jack sighed in defeat as they finished descending the stairs.

Danny approached the control panel and stuck his thumb to the identifier, unlocking the doors to the portal. Next he grabbed a lever next to the identifier and pulled it down, opening the ghost portal's door, revealing the swirling green gasses behind.

"How long will you both be gone?" Maddie asked, sounding concerned for their safety.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly," Danny began to ponder between breaths. "When I went to Frostbite to learn to control my ice powers…it took several hours for me to master," he answered.

"And it took me a whole day…to master my powers," Danielle added.

"So, I'd say it should take us…the better part of a day or two…at the most," Danny concluded, figuring that it would take just as long to learn their fire powers as it did to take to learn their freezing powers. "We'll be back sometime tomorrow…later tonight if we're lucky…and learn quickly."

"The town is gunna be relatively…unprotected in our absence," Danielle informed them. "You guys and our friends will be the only defense…if anything were to happen," she reminded them.

"We trust you can all patrol the town with ease?" Danny asked with a grin.

"You can count on us," Maddie said with confidence. "We'll pass the word on to the others to keep their eyes out for anything out of the ordinary," she reassured them.

"Just be sure the two of you don't find yourselves back in the jungle like last time," Jack advised them with a laugh before he lightly punched Danny in the shoulder. Danny seemed unfazed, but the short amount of time in which they were in contact, Jack nearly burned his hand from the intensity of heat given off by his son. "YOW!" he yelped as he pulled his hand back and began to blow on it with tears in his eyes.

Danny and Danielle laughed for a moment, finding not only his actions to be humorous, but because he was referring to their unexpected adventure to the Amazon to save Kim the previous month. They had planned on going into the ghost zone so they could ask a few questions from Clockwork, someone whom they were coming to consider a mentor or someone they could go to for guidance by this point. But their plans had become sidetracked when they learned of the danger their friend was in.

"We will certainly try," Danny said with a nod before he looked at his sister. "You ready?" he asked her with a more serious tone.

"Let's do this," Danielle said in a more serious tone as well as she scowled towards the portal and punched her open palm with a fist.

They both dropped their arms to their sides before a single ring of blue light appeared around their waists. It soon split and moved up and down, transforming them into their ghost forms. Almost immediately after transforming, the temperature in the lab suddenly skyrocketed. The liquids in the test tubes and beakers which had been boiling nearly vaporized as the glasses suddenly exploded in clouds of colored smoke. Clock faces made of glass exploded, as did the windows to the training/simulation room and even the light fixtures in the ceiling, causing the lights to extinguish so the only light came from the ghost portal and the flaming auras being emitted by the Phantom Siblings.

If their mere presence in their human forms made liquids boil, then the heat generated by their ghost forms was unbearable. Jack and Maddie shielded their faces from the extreme heat with their arms and were forced to back away from their youngest children. No longer sporting normal ghostly glows, their skin and clothes literally appeared to be up in flames; the fire alarm and water system would have activated had it not been for the fact that the intense heat melted them.

Before the extreme heat could literally melt the lab, or give their parents third degree burns, the Phantom siblings began floating into the air. As they prepared to fly off, their auras suddenly intensified. Flames licked from their bodies as they rocketed towards the portal, disappearing through it within seconds; the intense flames and heat disappearing with them.

Jack and Maddie were left in their destroyed lab, stunned at the display of power their children demonstrated, and such power wasn't even in their control. When it was, there would be no telling how powerful they would become. They merely stared at the portal in disbelief as the temperature finally returned to normal.

The lights flickered and sparked in an attempt to relight the room, but they had been busted and died moments later. The lab would have been left in total darkness if not for the flood of green light coming from the portal and the small beam of light coming down from the kitchen.

"Good luck," Maddie whispered with a look of worry as her husband put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

* * *

Inside the ghost zone, Dani looked back and forth between her hands as she examined her open palms. Orange flames licked at the air around her, completely surrounding her like a heavily energized aura. "I can't believe our powers…have surfaced so quickly," she said as she flexed her fingers, forming her hands into fists before opening them again. "I never would have imagined myself…possessing this kind of power," she added with some disbelief.

Her attention was drawn to Danny as he flew by behind her, stopping only a short distance away; the flaming aura around him just as intense as Dani's. He looked back at her with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, these powers will only continue to get worse until we can find help," he reminded her. "We need to keep going…before we overheat," he advised her.

"Kay," Dani agreed with a nod. Both of their auras intensified before they took off into the far reaches of the ghost zone, a trail of flames extending far out behind them in their wake.

* * *

On a small jungle island, Skulker lay resting in a hammock before the PDA on his wrist began beeping. "Hmm?" he grunted as he opened one eye and raised his arm to read the message the PDA was displaying. "What!?" he gasped, his eyes widening as he jumped out of the hammock. His gaze darted around rapidly as he searched for something. "They are almost here," he said to himself.

He ran off through some jungle ferns and came to a cliff-face before he jumped the great distance to the top of the cliff. From there he could look out over his entire island realm. Far off in the distance, two bright orange objects appeared and seemed to be getting closer.

"Ah, the Ghost Children are heading this way," he said with a grin. He turned and reached behind a nearby fern and picked up a large bazooka before placing it over his shoulder. "I have a new friend I'd like them to meet," he said as he patted the side of the weapon.

The orange objects were much closer by now and could very clearly be seen to be flaming intensely. Despite their speed, they quickly glanced at the island as they approached.

"Your mine!" Skulker hollered loudly with a wide grin.

He laughed maniacally as he launched the weapon, sending a large blue ball flying in their direction. The ball exploded, opening up into a glowing blue ghost net that opened right in the path of the flaming Phantom Siblings. It was intended to catch them and prevent them from ever escaping due its invulnerability to ghosts breaking it; but as soon as the siblings came near enough to it, they went right through, burning it, sending it up into flames that spread from the center of the net to the outside.

"He he, so much for that scheme," Danny chuckled.

"Better luck next time," Dani said with a grin as she waved goodbye to him before they sped past his jungle island, continuing their journey.

Pieces of flaming net rained down around Skulker as he looked on trembling in complete disbelief of what had just happened.

Continuing their journey to the Realm of the Far Frozen, the flaming auras around the two intensified slightly, increasing their speed.

"I can't believe how fast we're traveling," Dani yelled with excitement over the roar of the wind and the flames.

"We're close to the speed we'd be traveling at if we were to use the Phantom Fury before these powers emerged," Danny informed her, never taking his gaze off where they were going. He was really focused on his goal.

"Imagine how much faster we'd go if we turned it up a notch," Dani said with a grin. "Let's give it a go," she suggested. "See how fast we can really push ourselves."

"No," Danny answered sternly. "That would use up too much power," he informed her. "Remember we can only sustain that form for a few minutes due to the power consumption," he reminded her.

"And we don't wanna run out of it before we're finished," Dani sighed in defeat.

"We're just about there anyway," Danny reassured her before he formed a grin. "We made some pretty decent time without it."

Up ahead of them, the icy blue tunnel that led into the icy realm was just coming into view.

* * *

Inside the communications room buried deep in the mountain, a Far Frozen Yeti sat at a computer console observing the radar. Two blips appeared on the screen and started closing in fast.

"Sir!" the Far Frozen yelled fearfully as Frostbite came up behind him. "We have incoming," he informed his leader. "And they're moving faster than anything I've ever seen before."

"So, it's time already?" Frostbite said to himself with a grin before he turned and began to walk away without another word, leaving the other far frozen yeti in bewilderment at what he could've meant by what he said.

* * *

At high speed, the siblings curved their flight downward into the entrance to the icy tunnel. As soon as they disappeared from view, the tunnel began to partially melt behind them. Only moments later, they emerged through the other end, flames erupting from the tunnel exit before they were quenched by a torrent of melt water.

Snow melted and turned into steam as two fireballs sped across the landscape, heading straight for the village in which Frostbite and the other far frozen resided. Frostbite stood, waiting patiently and fearlessly, seemingly unsurprised as other far frozen either froze in fear or ran and hid for their lives.

The two fireballs stopped midflight a short distance away from Frostbite, the sudden increase in temperature nearly overwhelming him. He grunted and backed away before he was overcome with a torrent of sweltering steam resulting from the melted snow super heating into steam. The steam was hot enough to send the remaining far frozen fleeing, leaving Frostbite to stand alone as the mist cleared to reveal the siblings standing in a fresh patch of newly uncovered grass that quickly withered away until nothing but barren ground remained.

"My word," Frostbite said in utter amazement. "The heat they've generated is enormous," he said to himself before the view panned out to reveal that all the snow around them for several yards had melted, extending all the way back to the remains of the tunnel which was still spewing water nearly a mile away. Frostbite observed their flaming auras as they licked at the air all around the siblings. "Perhaps the two of you should revert back into your human forms before you melt my entire Kingdom," Frostbite advised them with a scowl.

"Huh," the siblings said before they both turned their heads and observed the melted trail they'd left behind them. They both started laughing nervously before facing Frostbite again and transformed back into their human forms, greatly reducing the heat they generated, allowing Frostbite to approach them without risk.

"We have been expecting the two of you for some time now," Frostbite said happily as he approached them. "Great and Beloved Ones; welcome," he greeted, bowing before them, still towering over them whilst in a kneeling position.

"It's great to see you again too, Frostbite," Danielle greeted him warmly. "Sorry we haven't come to see you recently," she apologized. "We've been a little busy," she confessed nervously while blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"No apologies needed, O' Beloved One," Frostbite reassured her while standing to his full height again. .

"If you've been expecting us then you must know why we're here?" Danny asked with a greeting smile of his own.

"Yes," Frostbite nodded before he began to frown. "It saddens me that I will not be the one to teach you in the art of pyro-kinesis," he sighed with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"You know of whom can teach us?" Danielle asked. "Can you show us the way?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Frostbite answered sadly. "I have some bad news for the two of you."

"Oh no, what happened?" Danny asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I have spoken to our allies, the lava people, and explained to them your situation," Frostbite began to explain to them. "But due to their solitude in their home, they are completely unaware of either of your existences," he reluctantly informed them. "You know of them from another timeline when you forced your way into their home, but they don't know you in this time period," he continued to explain as sorrow continued to fill his eyes. "As a result, they refuse to allow outsiders to enter their home. You will be unable to learn the art from them," he reluctantly concluded.

"What!?" the siblings yelled angrily, increasing the heat they were outputting, causing Frostbite to back away slightly.

"But how can they do that!?" Danielle asked angrily.

"How can that be their decision regarding our fates!?" Danny asked just as angrily. "We need someone to train us, and these powers are only surfacing because I witnessed them first hand! They have to train us!"

"Please! Calm down, O' Great One!" Frostbite pleaded fearfully as he put up his hands to distance himself further. "They refuse to train you, but I know of another that can," he reassured them.

Knowing that there was still another that could teach them to control this new power, their anger began to subside and they finally came to terms with the fact that someone else would train them. "So, who did you have in mind?" Danielle asked, still scowling but otherwise calmed down.

"The Mother is a very ancient ghost," he informed them. "She's been around since the very beginning. My race actually descends from her. She is one of our most respected ancestors." The siblings become even more intrigued as he described her. "She is a timeless ghost like Clockwork and the Sandman."

This fact made Danny remember something that Clockwork, Comet and the Sandman once told them. "I wonder who she is," Danielle said, now smiling, knowing that someone else Frostbite knew could help them. "She must be really powerful if she's so well respected."

"Danielle, don't you remember what we were told?" Danny asked her. She responded by shaking her head with a blank stare. "She's the "Mother" of Frostbite's people and she's a timeless ghost. If she can control the power of pyro-kinesis to the point of being able to teach us and she's Frostbite's ancestor, then that means she can control the natural elements."

"Mother Nature," Danielle whisperd upon realizing the connection.

"Someone of her reputation can surely do the job," Danny said with a grin. "After all, controlling the natural elements is her specialty."

"She can control all of the Natural Elements, including earth and air," Frostbite informed them.

"A literal Avatar," Danielle said with a grin. "Why is it that a ghost of such power hasn't been made aware of by us?" she wondered aloud.

"A long time ago, she sought solitude from the rest of the ghost zone," Frostbite explained. "She hasn't interacted with another ghost for thousands of years. As a result, she very likely knows very little of your existence, let alone that you'll be coming to train under her."

"Why would she seek seclusion from everybody else?" Danny asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious ghost. "Did something terrible happen?"

"We believe that she cut herself off from the rest of the ghost zone after her sister went insane and was locked away for her evil acts against the sanctity of the world and the entire ghost zone," Frostbite explained. "While this really happened a very long time ago, it's only rumored that this is why she has sought seclusion," Frostbite emphasized.

"It's possible that she feels guilty for her sister going insane and causing the kind of chaos that would prompt the others to lock her away for all eternity," Danielle speculated as she folded her arms.

"Perhaps she felt that there was more she could've done to prevent it from happening," Danny further speculated. "I know the feeling quite well, that kind of guilt can build up into something terrible."

"Which is why I will be escorting you there myself," Frostbite interjected quite sternly. "Thousands of years without interaction from anyone, she may be reluctant to help strangers who just show up on her doorstep. I'm one of her descendants, so my presence may help but it might not be enough. She likely hasn't ever heard of me either, so someone that she knows will have to go with us in case she becomes aggressive."

"But if she's been in seclusion for so long, then she might only recognize another timeless ghost," Danny argued. "And Clockwork and the Sandman are forbidden from helping us."

"Then perhaps another Timeless Ghost will just have to do," a woman's voice answered him.

Frostbite looked up from the siblings immediately and smiled as he looked at someone behind them. "Ah, good, you're here," he said with a smile.

Danny and Danielle turned around quickly and saw a female ghost sitting on a rock that had been uncovered from the snow when the siblings arrived. She was quite tall, had blue skin and carried a spear. Most notably she was dressed as a Greek Goddess; her helmet, which hid most of her face, had flaming purple hair coming out of the top. Her long violet hair hung down past her waist. Danielle didn't recognize this ghost, but Danny had already met her and even considered her an ally.

"Pandora!?" Danny shouted with surprise. "You're a timeless ghost!?" he asked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging from his head.

"Pandora!?" Danielle shouted, stunned by what she was hearing. "You mean that Goddess from Greek Mythology!?" she asked, her mouth also hanging open and her eyes bulging. "She's a ghost!?"

"A Timeless Ghost my dear," Pandora said softly as she approached the siblings and towered over them at nearly double their height, reaching about Frostbite's shoulders in height. "My, my Danny, you've sure gotten stronger since we last met," she complimented him. "You must be almost as powerful as even me by this point."

"How come I never knew?" Danny asked, somewhat babbling in complete astonishment. "No one ever told me that you were a timeless ghost!"

"Well that's because you never asked," she chuckled in order to taunt him slightly. "I am the Master of Tranquility. I maintain the balance between good and evil through the use of-" she began to explain before Danny interrupted.

"Pandora's Box!" Danny realized. "It doesn't unleash evil like in the myth, but it contains it instead," he said more to himself as a reminder.

"You're telling me it's real!?" Danielle asked of her older brother.

"Of course," Danny answered with a grin. "It's because the Box Ghost stole her box that we even met in the first place."

"That blasted oaf thought he could get away with it!" Pandora seethed angrily. "He started to unleash the evil that it contained; thankfully with Danny's help I was able to maintain the balance by securing everything back within the box. I've taken extra precautions ever since to keep it safe," she said as she reached into her robe and removed the box. It had a chain that connected it to her somewhere out of view. "I take it everywhere I go. No safer place than by my side at all times I suppose," she said with a sadistic grin.

"Whoa!" Danielle said as she took in the sight of such a marvelous object before Pandora returned it to its hiding place within her armor. "So, if you're also a timeless ghost, then does that mean you and Mother Nature are like…sisters…or something?" she asked to change the subject back to the main topic.

"Yes," Pandora responded. "Frostbite is correct. She has been in self-seclusion for so long that she may become hostile to any unwelcome guests. Hopefully with my presence, she can be persuaded to teach you the skills you need to control this new power of yours."

"Enough chit-chat for now," Frostbite interjected. He wasn't harsh about it, but he seemed to be hurried. "We should leave soon, the heat these two are emitting continues to grow and soon will be too much for them to control, even in their human forms," he said with a smile to ease the tension.

"Right," Danny and Danielle agreed by nodding their heads.

"My sister's home is too far away for us to fly and make any descent time," Pandora said as they looked back up to her. "We will need to utilize teleportation to get there quickly," she told them.

"Teleportation!?" Danielle shouted with shock once again.

"Umm, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, neither Danielle nor myself knows how to teleport," Danny informed her much more calmly. "Let alone in our human forms," he added.

Pandora began laughing, confusing the two siblings. "Not to worry kids," she assured them. "I can," she declared quite proudly. "Now grab on," she instructed as she held out her hands. Danny and Danielle grabbed her hands while Frostbite placed one of his massive paws on her shoulder. Suddenly all four of them began to glow with a purple light the enveloped them before they disappeared in a puff of smoke that lingered for a moment before dissipating.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the ghost zone, with no doors or floating islands nearby; there was no one around to disturb the only known inhabitant. A giant island was seen growing in the distance as it appeared to get closer and closer. On the island was a very large tree whose root system emerged from the bottom of the floating rock. The tree itself was very nearly dead, the only green coming from thousands of vines that covered its branches.

Sitting high in the branches of the tree was a castle with heavy damage due to both old age and having been overgrown with thick vines. They entered and emerged from the castle walls in multiple locations. The only sign of life around the castle besides the tree and the vines was the remnants of a poorly managed and neglected flower garden in the courtyard that had once been elaborately decorated.

The scene focused on the center of the courtyard before four beings fazed into view. Danny and Danielle immediately began to look around and were saddened by the condition of the courtyard and the flower garden that surrounded them.

"This place hasn't been tended to in several millennia," Frostbite told the teens, sorrowed by the sight.

"My sister no longer tends to it," Pandora explained. "Ever since that fateful day, she just didn't have the heart to tend to it."

"I can tell that it used to be very beautiful," Danielle said sadly before she leaned over and scooped up a dead and wilted flower. "She must have been traumatized beyond believe to neglect something like this for so long," she said before a sudden gust of wind scattered the flower into dust that quickly dissipated.

"Let's not linger here," Danny suggested. "It's far too depressing." He turned and followed Pandora towards the large castle doors, leaving Frostbite to come up behind Danielle.

"Come Beloved One," he said softly while placing one of his massive paws on her shoulder. "Your brother is right, we can't stay here; we must present ourselves to the Mother."

"Perhaps if she agrees to train us, then we can bring her out of her seclusion," Danielle suggested with continuing sorrow before she turned and followed the others to the castle, leaving another wilted flower on the ground before another gust of wind blew it to dust.

* * *

The front doors slowly creaked open as the four visitors made their way inside the ancient castle. Residing in the top of a tree, the branches and vines that lined the floor, walls and ceiling; cracked the brick and stone wherever it penetrated into the castle. The only light within the castle came from the now opened door with four silhouettes standing in it. The sudden burst of light caused several torches mounted on the walls to burst to life, lighting up the rest of the room with the exception for a dark portion in the very back. As the four visitors entered into the castle, the doors closed behind them, cutting off the light from the outside, leaving only the torches to light the room.

"I wonder if anyone is home," Danielle wondered aloud as she looked around the room before she stumbled over a vine that crossed the floor. She began to more closely take in the room itself and came upon a realization. "This place looks so familiar to me," she stated in confusion. "It's almost as if I've been here before, but I can't seem to place just when it was."

"Well get to remembering," Danny told her. "Because we most certainly are not alone," he said as he focused more on the darkness in the back of the room.

From out of the darkness appeared a pair of glowing red eyes that seemed quite eerie. They became slits and whomever they belonged to seemed to be squinting angrily at her visitors.

"I advise you three to remain quiet and stay here while I speak with her," Pandora advised them. "She may become hostile towards us if the situation is not approached lightly." She then proceeded to approach the darkness at the end of the room. "Greetings, sister," she said calmly. "I come to you now, sister, in dire need of your help at a very crucial time," she declared as she bowed and kneeled to her sister out of respect.

A few moments of silence passed by before Mother Nature spoke. "Tell me, sister, why I should offer my services to you after you bring these three intruders into my home, after all of these years of solitude?" she asked angrily.

Danielle gasped when she heard the ancient ghost speak. "What's up?" Danny asked, noticing her surprise.

"Her voice," she said quietly so only he could hear her. "I recognize her voice," she declared.

"Let me guess," Danny began to say. "You can't quite place your finger on where you've heard it before?" he asked quietly so only she could hear him. She nodded in response.

"You once said that redemption would bring you out of seclusion," Pandora responded to her sister, slowly rising back to her feet. "Now is your chance," she concluded. "You've missed out on a lot of things that have happened since you sought self-seclusion," she informed her sister. "Most notably the rise of the Phantom Siblings, whom I've brought before you," she said as she indicated the siblings behind her with a wave of her hand. "Since first obtaining their powers, they've continued to grow more and more powerful. They now possess powers far greater than most known ghosts in the ghost zone; perhaps even mine. We come before you now so that they may learn from you the art of pyro-kinesis," she untimely concluded as the reason for their visit.

Mother Nature's glowing red eyes shifted to the left slightly as she proceeded to look past her sister to better see the siblings standing not far behind her. Danny seemed quite focused, but Danielle, still trying to figure out where she'd seen this place before, was still looking around in confusion. Both teens were drenched with sweat as their core temperature's continued to steadily grow. Behind them, Frostbite gulped nervously; loudly enough for Danielle to bring her attention back on the ancient ghost who continued to observe them.

"I know of these two," Mother Nature declared angrily. "These two so called halfas known by the semi-shared name, Danny Phantom, have not gone un-noticed by even my eyes, despite my seclusion," she informed her sister.

Now it was Danny's turn to be surprised. "What!?" he gasped. He took a step back and began shaking. "If she hasn't been in contact with any other ghosts, then how is it that she knows about us?" he asked, more to Frostbite. Danielle seemed just as shocked as him, but she was left speechless.

"I didn't think she would know," Frostbite answered him. "I thought that only a timeless ghost would know of where she resided; that is why we needed Pandora to take us. No one else could've possibly known where to find her."

"There were but two others who knew where to find her," Pandora informed them, turning to face them before she turned back towards her sister who remained cloaked in darkness. "She had two sons, both of whom you've both met and fought," she reminded them. "You know of whom I speak," she said whilst squinting her eyes.

"Undergrowth and Vortex," Danielle whispered loud enough for Danny to hear her.

"Clockwork already told us that too," Danny reminded himself. "Why do we keep forgetting this stuff?" he asked himself.

"How could she raise her sons to be such ruthless monsters?" Danielle asked quietly enough for only Danny and Frostbite to hear her.

"She didn't," Frostbite answered in a hushed voice to keep their conversation private. "They were once just as peaceful as many other ghosts, but they changed around the same time as her sister, which ultimately led to her seeking seclusion, having been disappointed in her sister and her sons, but mostly in herself for letting it happen in the first place," he explained. They all looked up towards the darkness that only her glowing red eyes could pierce. "They chose to be evil and cold hearted, and she blames herself because she feels there was more she could've done to stop them."

As Frostbite finished his speech, Mother Nature finally stood. Her glowing red eyes raised into the air before her entire body became enshrouded in red flames, illuminating the darkness to reveal that she had been sitting in a throne made of stone. It didn't sit on the floor and instead was suspended in the air by vines that hung from the ceiling.

Mother Nature herself, despite her incredible age, looked like a young nymph goddess. Green skin and pointed ears; she sported waist length white hair that was tinted red due to the flames surrounding her. She wore a knee length long dress that appeared to be made out of a solid sheet of stone, although it moved as fluidly as silk when she moved. She wore a leather pouch at her side that had a corked nozzle at one end; not likely in case she was suddenly thirsty.

Her eyes weren't as squinted as they were moments ago, but she was clearly frustrated by the intrusion. She growled through her teeth before she began to levitate in the air and flew straight for Pandora, stopping only a few feet from her sister's face, leaving a trail of red smoke in her wake. Pandora was much taller than her, so she had to hover to look her in the eyes.

"What could possibly make you think that I can teach these two!?" Mother Nature asked Pandora angrily, shouting as she pointed at the two teens. "If they are powerful enough to defeat my sons, then they are beyond my help," she growled.

"They must take their training to the next level," Pandora informed her, raising her voice to combat her sister's. "They've started to develop powers of pyro-kinesis and need help in learning to control it. And you are the only one left that can help them at this point."

Mother Nature glared at her angrily and growled before she turned her attention to the siblings. Frostbite backed away as she flew towards them and circled them as she observed them from every angle. Danny and Danielle stood silently to themselves while she circled around them. They continued sweating, not from nervousness, but from the heat they were generating which didn't seem to bother Mother Nature in the slightest.

This continued for a few rotations as she continued to observe them for their worthiness. She studied them in silence before she finally stopped circling them and hovered in front of the two. "Hmph," she scoffed angrily before she descended and touched her bare feet to the floor. "There's no point," she growled as she squinted her eyes.

"What!?" Danny and Danielle both yelled angrily.

"But why not!?" Danielle demanded to know.

"Waste of time if you ask me," Mother Nature scoffed while shrugging her shoulders before she turned away from the two teens.

"Waste of time!?" Danny growled through his teeth. "That's no answer! Why won't you train us!?" he demanded.

"Because the two of you are too weak to control this kind of power!" she snapped angrily, turning around to face them, the fire surrounding her body suddenly intensifying. "Only direct descendants of mine can learn to control the powers of both fire and ice; and neither of you is. You don't have what it takes," she hissed at them.

"Don't have what it takes?" Frostbite retaliated angrily. "I'll have you know that these two are not only the saviors of the entire ghost zone on numeral occasions, but they've completely mastered the art of cyrokinesis," he argued before he pointed at Danielle. "The girl is even more powerful than my entire race because she is the reincarnation of our-" he continued to argue before he was interrupted.

"Be silent you furball!" Mother Nature ordered him with the wave of her arm, releasing a powerful gust of wind. Frostbite raised his arms to shield himself from the wind, but they didn't help him when several of the vines detached themselves from the castle floor and slammed into him.

"AHH!" he hollered as he was knocked off his feet. The vines quickly wrapped themselves around him, binding his arms to his side and pinning him to the floor; away from where he could intervene further.

"Frostbite!" Danny and Danielle yelled out of fear for their friend and mentor.

"How dare you," Pandora seethed angrily through her teeth, her hands forming into fists out of frustration and anger as Mother Nature turned to face her. "You would willingly let them suffer from their powers in a similar way that your daughter suffered from hers?" she asked angrily.

This hit Mother Nature hard; she gasped slightly before her anger began to build again. "You leave her out of this," she growled angrily.

"Her daughter?" Danielle asked no one in particular before she looked at Danny who shrugged, being just as confused as her.

"My daughter died because-" Mother Nature began to say before she was interrupted.

"Because she couldn't control her power!" Pandora yelled angrily. "You were unable to teach her because she wasn't born with the ability to decrease her core temperature low enough to control it, and she died because of it."

This seemed to have hit Mother Nature much harder, likely hitting a weak point. She began to break down after this; even her appearance began to change. The flames disappeared, her aura changing to green, giving her white hair the same green tint. Her eyes changed from red to green and her silky stone dress changed into moss. "I want you all to leave," she whispered sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please do not shut us out, sister," Pandora pleaded. "You sought seclusion out of guilt for not being able to help your daughter," she said in a much more soothing tone. The slight change in the conversation led to Mother Nature to looking back at her sister as more tears ran from her eyes. "You said you would only return if you found a way to redeem yourself," Pandora reminded her. "Well that chance just happens to come knocking on your front door, and you say no?" she asked a bit more harshly. "I know you're better than that."

Returning to Danny and Danielle, they seemed even more confused than ever. "She sought seclusion not out of guilt for her sister going insane and threatening the ghost zone, but because her daughter died as a result of her powers growing out of her control," Danielle realized. "Why were we told otherwise?" she asked her older brother.

"I don't know," Danny answered. "Clockwork told us another story. Clearly he or someone else is trying to hide something from us; and we are going to find out what it is," he declared as he focused on the conversation between the two timeless ghosts.

"Please sister," Pandora continued to plead on behalf of the two siblings. "Now is your chance for redemption. Train them; they have the power, we've all sensed it. You've just been too blind to see it." This caught Mother Nature's attention, but not in the way Pandora expected. She regretted her last sentence which angered her sister greatly.

"Blind am I!?" she snapped, her appearance returning to what it had been previously; aura made of flames, red eyes and silky stone dress. "Not exactly the best compliment to give your sister if you're pleading with her to train a couple of simpletons," she spat before she turned to face the teens. "I refuse to train them," she angrily declared.

Once again, Danny and Danielle were angered by her refusal to teach them. "Guess we're gunna have to prove to her that we're worthy of her time," Danny suggested to Danielle who nodded in agreement. "If you can't be bothered to train us, then we will just have to prove it to you!" Danny yelled to the ancient ghost who glared daggers at the teens.

"You heard Pandora, we're as strong as she is, if not stronger," Danielle reminded the ancient ghost, sounding quite confident with her powers. "I think our odds are quite good," she added with a cocky grin.

"You think so, huh?" Mother Nature asked without losing her composure. She turned her body to fully face them before she raised her arms out to her sides with hers fingertips touching while they were pointed towards the floor. Suddenly her hands formed into fists, causing a mass of vines to rise off the floor and instantly wrap themselves around the teens.

Caught off guard, the teens were unable to react in time before they found themselves completely immobilized. "Should've guessed that she could control vines," Danielle grunted as she struggled against the vines that had constricted around her.

"Well, she did the same thing to Frostbite just a minute ago," Danny reminded her as he too struggled. "Remember, Undergrowth is her son after all."

"You've never encountered anyone like me before," Mother Nature growled at them before she thrust one of her fists forward while she brought her other hand back towards her shoulder and held it by her head. Suddenly a block of stone rose from the floor and launched itself at the siblings.

Danny and Danielle's eyes widened in shock when they realized they were in trouble. "You just had to open your mouth and goad her on, didn't you?" Danny said to his sister before the giant boulder slammed into them, ripping the vines away from the floor, smashing them against the stone wall of the castle.

Mother Nature smirked with satisfaction at having won so easily against the famed duo. Behind her, Pandora prepared to attack. "If I took them down that easily, just imagine what I'll do to you," she sneered to her sister whom she knew was preparing to attack without having to turn to look at her. "You're all too weak to face off against me and you know it."

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring you down if I must," Pandora told her. "You're no different than Paradox was, you've changed, and I won't hesitate to stop you like I did against her," she declared as she reached into her armor and prepared to pull out her box before she heard a rumbling.

The stone that had pinned the siblings to the wall began to heat up and turned red before it exploded away from the wall, scattering fragments all over the room. Standing in the impression in the wall that had been made by the stone stood the siblings, covered with bruises, but other than that, unscathed.

"What the!?" Mother Nature yelled in horror, her eyes widening out of shock.

"Not bad," Danny said as he cracked his neck. "I never figured that we'd be able to put up any form of defense while in our human forms."

"It's the fire powers," Danielle said as she came up beside her brother and dusted dirt off her clothes. "Now let's get this over with," she suggested as she got into a fighting stance. "We're on a tight schedule."

The heat they generated suddenly skyrocketed before two rings of light appeared around their waists before they split and transformed them into their ghost forms, their auras burned with such intensity that even Mother Nature herself backed away from them.

A wave of heated air made its way across the room, causing all the vines around to shrivel and wither away, freeing Frostbite from his bonds. He looked up from the floor and immediately noticed the siblings. The flames that enveloped their bodies licked at the air for several feet around them. Some pieces of flames separated from the source and threatened to spread. The stone beneath their feet was turning red from the intensity of the heat they were generating.

"What power," Mother Nature said to herself as she stared at the siblings with a stunned look in her eyes. "Hpmh," she grunted with a grin. "Alright; you two have caught my attention. I propose an ultimatum; if you two can beat me in battle, then I will train you. You up to the challenge?" she asked them.

The siblings glanced at each other and smirked. "Well?" Danny asked.

"You wanna ask questions?" she asked. "Or you wanna kick some butt?" she asked her signature line before they both shifted on their feet so they stood back to back, like mirror images.

"I'll warn you now; challenging an entity that has mastered the art of controlling the natural elements won't be easy," Mother Nature warned as her own aura of flames intensified as well.

Without warning, the flames surrounding the siblings exploded as they charged their opponent. She smirked with delight before they attacked, both of them punching her through the gut, but she vanished moments before they could make contact. Unable to react in time to her disappearance, they were unprepared as she reappeared in front of them; somehow charging at them at full speed. Her arms were extended and she clotheslined them both back to the wall where they started.

She then proceeded to spin like a top, increasing in speed until she looked like a tornado made of flames. The flames lashed out in all directions, but it was a gust of super-heated air that she sent at the teens. It slammed into the wall where they had been moments before they disappeared.

With incredible speed they approached her from either side and charged. They prepared to launch energy attacks on her, but she saw them coming and jumped back so that they were aimed for one another while surrounded in her flames. "Aim away!" Danny called out loudly as they fired their beams, forming them into a single ball of energy between them that they then redirected towards Mother Nature.

She gasped fearfully before she raised both of her arms in front of her and slammed them together so they were parallel to each other with her fists aimed for the ceiling. Instantly a wall of rock rose from the ground and shielded her from the energy blast that exploded on contact with the wall, leaving her unharmed.

As soon as the dust settled, she lowered her arms and seemed quite surprised that she was still standing. The flames burned out and the siblings once again stood back to back as they aimed their hands at her while preparing another energy attack that they fired simultaneously so it fused into one gigantic blast.

Undeterred from the attack, Mother Nature merely chuckled to herself as she extended her arms out to her sides with her fingers extended. She began to spin like a top again as another tornado formed around her; only this one didn't employ flames. Composing only of wind the tornado rose high into the air, using the high winds to catch the energy attack and threw it back at the teens.

Wanting to protect his sister, Danny pushed Dani to the ground unexpectedly and shielded himself from the blast moments before it hit him. "Danny!" Dani called out to him, fearing for his safety as he was enveloped in a shroud of smoke. "That does it!" she yelled angrily. "I've had enough of this!"

She charged the swirling tornado in a vain attempt to attack their enemy, but the strong winds kept her at bay. "Try as you will child!" Mother Nature taunted her from within the tornado, raising her voice to be heard over the wind that had her hair waving wildly around her. "But you can't possibly fly against these winds!"

Kept at bay, Dani thought quickly for another idea. "Maybe I can't go against the wind," she admitted, squinting so she could see despite the wind. "But I can go with the wind!" she declared with a delighted grin. She suddenly took off, flying in the direction the wind was swirling around the tornado, a trail of orange flames in her wake.

"Huh!?" Mother Nature gasped in shock as Dani flew around the edge of the tornado before managing to penetrate through the barrier of wind. Dani had a look of rage in her eyes as she prepared an energized punch that was infused with both ecto-energy and flames, making it appear green. "Uh oh, I think this is gunna hurt!" she yelled fearfully.

"Count on it!" Dani yelled ferociously before she brought her energized fist forward as it struck its target.

From outside the tornado, Frostbite and Pandora shielded themselves from a brilliant flash of light that emitted from within the tornado that suddenly exploded, stopping the high winds and sending Mother Nature clear across the throne room where she crashed into her throne with such force that the wall exploded and she was sent out into the reaches of the ghost zone.

"This can't go on for much longer can it?" Frostbite asked of Pandora who seemed quite worried.

"Not likely," she responded. "But for her sake, I hope it does soon," she said as she looked up at Dani who continued to hover in the air with her fist raised after having punched her target with all she had.

Outside the castle, Mother Nature lay floating, stunned before she sat up in midflight and rubbed her cheek. "Amazing, and at her age," she declared before she looked at her hand which had been rubbing her cheek and found it stained green with blood. Her hand clenched into a fist and she growled angrily. "I intend to break her of this fighting spirit," she hissed before she sped back towards her castle.

She re-entered and stopped just short of Dani who was still sweating profusely and breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Heh, while you've been off floating, I've been gathering some energy for a little trick I wanna show you," Dani informed Mother Nature with a mischievous grin.

Mother Nature didn't seem daunted by this, instead she smiled and spread out her arms as if to welcome Dani's surprise. Dani took this as her queue and inhaled deeply. Something in Mother Nature's memory sparked and she cocked an eyebrow with interest as Dani took in as much air as she could.

When she had finished inhaling, Dani held her breath for a moment, allowing Frostbite and Pandora time to cover their ears because they knew what was coming. Danny, having recovered from the blast he took head on barely had time to cover his own ears before his sister released her Ghostly Screech.

Mother Nature was completely caught off guard. She had never expected this kind of attack to come from her. The energized sound waves hit her just as she moved her arms out in front of her body to shield herself as best as she could, though there wasn't much protection from sound waves of such intensity. She squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth as she took the brunt of the attack, managing to keep her place in the air, only moving backwards slightly as she was hit by each sound wave.

With her attack ending and her energy draining, Dani transformed into a lesser form of her ghost form. Her white hair turned black and her eyes became blue. She hovered in the air in a daze as she recollected herself. She looked up and was disappointed to see that Mother Nature had barely taken any damage from the attack. She had actually survived from such close range and was grinning.

"I gotta say, I never expected such a powerful attack to escape from between your lips," Mother Nature confessed. "Although I am quite surprised that you even possess such a technique in the first place," she admitted. "I never even suspected that any other ghosts besides my son and myself knew how to perform a ghostly screech," she informed the teen.

"What!?" Dani gasped. "You know how to perform it as well?" she asked fearfully.

"Mhmm," Mother Nature added. "Now, allow me to show you how to do it properly," she said with a grin that showed some darker intentions. She inhaled deeply before exhaling releasing her own ghostly screech on the poor girl.

Dani knew she couldn't withstand an attack of such frequency, at least at such close range and in her weakened state. Thankfully, protection came in the form of her brother and his own special technique, the Ghostly Wail.

Dani had brought up her arms to protect herself from the attack, but Danny had flown up just in time and got between the two fighters. He quickly prepared his own attack and released it at the same time as Mother Nature. The intensity of the sound waves was nearly too much to bear for any of them. The clash of energy between the two ghosts reverberated around the room, shaking the entire castle free of dust that had built over the millennia.

When both Danny and Mother Nature could hold out no longer, they ceased in order to re-gather their breath and their energy. They descended to the ground where Dani approached her brother from behind. His suit was torn in a few places and he was still drenched in sweat, but he seemed otherwise alright after exerting himself so much.

"Let me handle her Danny," Dani requested before he could speak or take over the fight for her. "She's made this personal," she growled. Mother Nature had taken some damage herself and was also breathing heavily to catch her breath. "She's beginning to tire."

"Hpmh," Mother Nature grunted with a smirk. "Not quite," she declared. With one hand she grabbed her leather pouch and popped out the cork. With her free hand, she waved it at the girl, sending a stream of water from the pouch directly at the girl who seemed quite unprepared to be slammed with a stream of water. She was knocked off her feet and frozen over with just enough ice to keep her from moving.

"Dani!" Danny yelled, fearing for her safety.

"Don't try to interfere, Daniel," Mother Nature advised him as she raised her arm with her fingers pointed towards the floor again. With one swift motion she formed her hand into a fist that caused four sheets of stone to rise from the ground, pinning Danny in place from four sides, encasing all but his head in a stony tomb. "She wants this to be her fight, and that's what she's getting. Though I must say, to be surprised by her for such a technique is one thing, but to learn you can perform a variation of the technique? Well, in all my years, that certainly takes the cake," she added with a grin.

"Should we help them?" Frostbite asked, worried for the safety of the two ghost heroes.

"Don't worry," Pandora said. "She will not kill them…I hope," she added with a nervous gulp.

No longer having to worry about Danny for the moment, Mother Nature turned her attention back to Dani who had freed herself from the ice due to her body heat melting it. She stood to her feet and glared daggers at the ancient ghost.

"Come on Dani," Mother Nature goaded the girl. "If you're not as tired as you appear to be, then why not show me something that you haven't tried on me yet," she suggested. "You might get lucky and surprise me or catch me off guard again," she added with a grin.

Not wanting to hesitate, Dani clenched her hands into fists by her side and concentrated on a power that had been greatly diminished. Her flaming aura disappeared and was replaced by a soft blue glow as her eyes began to glow bright blue. Mother Nature cocked a curious eyebrow and folded her arms as Dani continued to power up as best as she could.

"YAH!" Dani hollered as she thrust one of her fists forward, opening it so her palm faced her target. From her hand was launched a shard of ice in her direction only for it to melt into a short stream of water that splashed to the ground at Mother Nature's feet. "Oh oh, why am I not surprised," Dani gulped nervously as her eyes returned to their blue color because she was still in a severely weakened state. Her blue glow faded, returning to her normal ghostly glow; her aura never went back up in flames. She looked into her palms and began to quiver. "I'm gunna need a miracle, because if I don't think of something soon, she won't train us."

"If you're done talking to yourself, then perhaps we can finish things up," Mother Nature suggested with frustration growing in her voice. Dani looked up from her hands and saw that Mother Nature was losing her patients. "I'm growing tired of playing these games with a weakling who can't even control water."

She swiftly raised one of her hands and suspended the puddle of water from her feet and into the air in front of her. She then swung her arm, sending the stream of water directly at Dani, causing it to wrap around her and pin her arms to her sides before the water froze. Dani was thrown off her feet by the impact of the water before it froze. She sat on the floor, helpless, as Mother Nature stood over her.

"I can't believe I ever considered you a threat," Mother Nature growled at the girl. "You're power is laughable, and you can't even control cyrokinesis long enough to produce an effective attack. I've met many entities in my time, but you are by far the weakest I have ever had the chance to meet," she said.

Every word she said sank deeper and deeper into Dani's subconscious, increasing her anger until Mother Nature's last insult of calling her the weakest entity she ever met made something inside of her snap. Her growls of anger turned into a scream of rage as an unseen force took control. The four others looked on in horror as Dani extended out her arms, shattering the ice that bound them to her sides. Dani's scream deepened and became a mighty ghostly roar that echoed throughout the castle. Her glowing eyes suddenly brightened; the light engulfing her entire body from view.

"What's happening to her!?" Pandora yelled over the ghostly roar that echoed around them. She shielded her eyes from the intensity of the light but resorted to squinting anyway.

"I don't know!" Frostbite yelled in response. "But if I didn't know any better; that roar sounds reminiscent to one of the far frozen!" He didn't know how right he was.

The glow that engulfed the young hero began to morph and grew in size until it was nearly equal to Frostbite in size. The mass of glowing light began to take shape and dimmed to reveal the intangible form of a far frozen ghost.

"How is that possible?" Frostbite asked, seemingly stunned beyond belief. "The Beloved One," he said to himself as the far frozen ghost looked up at the ancient ghost in front of her.

"You think I am weak!?" the Beloved One bellowed angrily, her eyes glaring with an inner rage.

Mother Nature continued to stare on in disbelief as she slowly took a step back.

"My powers of cyrokinesis are far greater than any ghost that has ever existed," the Beloved One declared before she raised on of her massive paws and fired a shard of ice at the rocks binding Danny and shattered them, freeing him from their hold. "Even you," she said, lowering her arm and looking back at the ancient ghost.

Danny examined his hands before looking up with awe. He noticed that Mother Nature was taken aback, hardly able to get anything out for a few moments. "How…how is this possible?" she whispered as her appearance once again changed; her stone dress becoming one of moss, her eyes turning green and her aura changing from red to green, tinting her hair green as well.

"After I died, I waited in the void," the Beloved One began to explain. "I took your advice and waited until the right person came along. I waited for the birth of a being that could control their core temperature, so they could avoid the same fate that I suffered. I would have chosen the boy," she said as she indicated him with one of her massive paws. "But he received his powers long after he was born. I chose the girl because she possessed the ability due to inheriting it from her brother, whom she is a clone of," she explained to the ancient ghost.

Mother Nature seemed to be taking this all in and looked away and towards the floor out of shame.

"Thanks to her ability to control her core temperature, she and her brother were able to master the power that I suffered from," the Beloved One continued to explain. "But due to the nature of a halfa to learn new powers, they are succumbing to a new power that is threatening their existence," she informed Mother Nature before she scowled again. "And mine!" she growled angrily.

Mother Nature's eyes widened fearfully and she silently gasped when the Beloved One said that.

"I am beyond disappointed in you for refusing to teach them to control the power that is threatening their lives," the Beloved One said to Mother Nature. "I expected more hospitality out of my own mother," she growled while scowling at the ancient ghost.

Danny and Frostbite gasped out of shock to hear her say that. They had just learned that Mother Nature sought seclusion because of the death of her daughter, but they didn't know the Beloved One was her daughter. Pandora didn't seem that surprised and seemed to smirk, as she was managing to get through to her mother whereas they had been unable to convince her.

Tear formed in Mother Nature's eyes as she looked towards the floor and began to sulk.

"You were unable to teach me because I couldn't control my power due to the lack of the ability to control my core temperature," the Beloved One reminded her mother. "And you grieve because you could not help me. As a result, you sought seclusion, cutting yourself off from everybody else in the ghost one. These two are stronger than almost any other ghost in existence; they are among the most powerful. I am greatly disappointed in you because despite your willingness to do anything for me, you refuse to teach my reincarnation. If you truly loved me, then you will teach them, so that they can continue to protect both their world, and ours."

After she was through giving her speech to her mother, the Beloved One exploded into a cloud of snow that spun like a tornado before slowly shrinking and eventually disappearing until a dazed Dani was left standing where she originally stood. She wobbled on her feet before she fell forward and landed on her hands and knees. She looked up as Danny and Frostbite approached her from her sides; Danny's aura began to flame despite him not powering up intentionally.

"Did what I think just happened actually happen?" she asked them through deep breathes as she once again began sweating profusely as her aura began flaming. Clearly hers and Danny's core temperatures were rising to a level that would soon be uncontrollable.

"Through a very rare and bizarre circumstance, you are able to connect to your own past life," Pandora explained. "Few ghosts are capable of this because most ghosts were humans in a past life whereas you were a ghost. Thanks to your ghost half, she was able to speak through you."

"She spoke on your behalf to convince her mother to train you," Frostbite informed her. "Let's hope she got through to her," he said as the four of them looked up at Mother Nature.

Saddened and defeated, Mother Nature looked towards the ground with tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm so disappointed in myself," she choked back her tears. "I loved my daughter, and had there been anything I could've done within my power to help her then I would've." Blinking, she fought back her tears and looked up at the siblings before her. "I've been grieving her death for far too long," she said sounding far more serious despite her depression. "I need to take a more serious role in the activities of the ghost zone and the human world, like I was supposed to. I understand now why you two came here today," she said to the siblings in particular. "While you may be masters of the art of cyrokinesis due to your ability to control your core temperatures, the power of pyrokinesis is mixing and overpowering your ability to control your core temperature, and as a result your cyrokinesis is diminishing."

Smiling happily for the first time in ages, Mother Nature closed her eyes and underwent yet another transformation. Her green dress made of moss became an icy blue that seemed to be made of water flowing down like a waterfall. Her aura changed from green to blue, changing the tint of her hair to a light blue color. She opened her eyes and they were glowing solid blue.

"I've got a lot to make up for; so many unresolved issues," she declared. "My duties to my job have been neglected. I will start by training you," she agreed with a wide grin. "I promise to make up for my actions towards you through your training."

"Yes!" Danny and Dani cheered for joy as their auras suddenly intensified causing the others to back away due to the extreme heat they were emitting.

"We'll have to work on that first," Mother Nature said with a grin as she shielded her eyes from the light and heat emitted from the flames before the scene blackened out.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, it was high noon at the zoo where two large gorillas with purple fur sat in the shade of large ferns while they watched three baby gorillas with purple fur play amongst each other within a metal enclosure. Far beyond the reach of the metal enclosure behind a metal rail, Sam leaned against the rail whilst marveling in wonder of the rare animals.

"Even though they are still enclosed within this cage, I'm delighted that they've managed to reproduce with each other," she sighed happily. "This means that the species still have a chance; have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?" she asked looking to her side.

Next to her, Tucker leaned against the rail, bored out of his mind like he could care less while resting his head against his hand. "They just look like a bunch of monkey's wrestling to me," he sighed with boredom before her yawned.

Standing to Sam's other side; Nicole seemed just as bored as Tucker. "Why are we watching a bunch of monkey's when we should be patrolling the town?" she asked, seemingly frustrated by being sidetracked. "Danny and Danielle's absence won't go un-noticed for much longer by the other ghosts in town," she warned.

"We won't stay long," Sam responded. "I just wanted to see the baby purple-back gorillas," she said as her excuse.

"We've been here for almost an hour," Becky complained; purposefully avoiding from becoming too aggravated because she was busy trying to keep a firm hold of her squirmy baby sister, Emily. "I don't know how much longer I can keep her happy," she said, indicating her baby sister. She was laughing and giggling happily as she reached to claw at a butterfly before she latched onto a strand of Becky's black hair and tugged, hard. "Ouch!" she winced in pain as a tear rolled out of her eye from pain, which only made the baby laugh quite happily.

Nicole and Tucker, seemingly unimpressed while Sam began laughing as well. "Well if a ghost just happens to attack, then we can just sick Emily on them in the hopes that they will run in fear at having their hair pulled."

This was enough to break Tucker of his boredom and made him burst out laughing; causing Becky to glare daggers at him and Sam. Nicole on the other hand still seemed unimpressed out of shear boredom.

"The first sign of a ghost and I'm taking my sister to safety," she growled as she ignored her sister's tugging on her hair while she nudged her arm to adjust a diaper bag resting over her shoulder.

"If you knew we were going ghost hunting, then why would you bring your baby sister along in the first place?" Nicole asked with frustration. "You had to've known we'd be on the lookout for ghostly activity?" she asked in a more concerned tone, mostly for the baby's sake more than anything else.

"Because my parents asked me to watch her for the day so they could go shopping," Becky retorted. "I didn't have a choice but to bring her along. Besides, we're at the zoo; what kind of ghostly trouble could possibly befall upon us here?" she asked with a scowl.

Suddenly, as if my some divine intervention, Becky's question was answered. The ground began shaking and large cracks began to form nearby. Spiky vines began pouring out of the cracks nearest the gorilla enclosure and started weaving themselves around each other as they began to form into a tall figure that loomed a dark and dreary shadow over the teens.

Stares of awe turned to fear as the mass of vines formed themselves into the evil plant ghost, Undergrowth. After forming he looked down on the teens with a wicked grin. "Flesh dwellers!" he called out psychotically as he leaned towards them.

"Care to rephrase your previous question?" Nicole asked her friend without taking her eyes off the menacing force leering over them.

"I hope no one here is allergic to pollen," Tucker wailed fearfully as he and the rest of the teens began to fear the worst.

Taking the time to quickly observe his surroundings, Undergrowth looked around cautiously. "Where is the flesh dweller called Danny Phantom?" he demanded with a wheeze, noticing that he wasn't among the group of teens.

"He's gone!" Tucker half yelled without thinking as he raised his hands and backed away cautiously. "He won't be back for some time."

"Tucker!" the other three scolded him angrily.

"He didn't need to know that, idiota!" Nicole scolded him as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes while she yelled at him to his face.

"So," Undergrowth said, happily proclaiming with delight. "He's gone and has left the town's protection in the hands of his friends. This will make my takeover that much easier," he chuckled at the irony. "I planned for battle with the ghost boy and find him gone when I get here."

Confident that his victory and revenge will be fulfilled, he began laughing maniacally as several of the vines extending from his base began to slither outwards, weaving around the surroundings, including the nearby gorilla enclosure. One of the smaller vines had made its way inside where one of the curious baby gorillas took an interest in it. It grabbed the vine firmly in its hands before it chomped down hard with its mouth.

"Hmm?" Undergrowth questioned when he felt the bite, clearly unaffected by it to say the least. He glanced at the creature and raised an eyebrow as the baby gorilla spat out the vines, finding it to by quite disgusting. "You dare defile one of my children!?" he roared angrily at the animal.

He suddenly lunged for the metal enclosure, grabbing the metal bars and prying them apart as the baby gorillas sought shelter behind their parents who rambled angrily at him while they jumped up and down while shaking their massive fists. Before Undergrowth could open a hole big enough for him to get to them, Sam stepped in to put a stop to his rampage.

"Stop it!" she yelled demandingly, catching his attention. He looked over his shoulder at the girl who dared order him to stop before he realized who she was.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Manson," he said with an evil grin as he once again turned towards the teens, forgetting about the gorillas for the time being. "The human female who supported my previous invasion," he guessed, remembering the role she had played. "Your love of my children made you a respectable mother, perhaps you'd like to aid in my global conquest?" he requested.

"Not a chance," Sam said before she spat on the ground in disgust. "You're despicable," she hissed.

"You won't think that much longer," he said with a grin. Without hesitation he attacked, lashing out one of his hands, shooting out vines from his finger tips that proceeded to wrap themselves around the girl while the others backed off and looked on in terror.

With her arms pinned to her sides, Sam was bound tightly and couldn't move, although she never tried to struggle. She merely smirked before looking down to her waist where a conveniently worn Specter Deflector began beeping as it started building up a static charge. Before Undergrowth could react to her seemingly overconfidence, the anti-ghost devise came to life, sending a powerful charge of electricity up the vines and into Undergrowth's hand. He shrieked in agony as the electricity spread throughout the rest of his massive body, forcing him to pull his hand away, releasing Sam from the vines that bound her. With the source of his pain gone, he clenched his teeth and growled as he examined his hand as it let off smoke before he turned his attention back to Sam.

She briefly turned her attention back to the others as Emily began crying in her sister's arms. "Take Becky and the baby out of here and keep them safe!" she ordered demandingly. "Take them to my house; it's closer than yours," she said to none of them in particular.

"But Sam, what about you?" Becky asked, concerned for her as she tried her best to coo her crying sister.

"I'll be fine," she responded, turning her attention back to the giant plant ghost. "I'll join you guys after I've held this guy off," she reassured them.

"And how do you plan on doing that by yourself?" Nicole asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

Sam answered by removing her purple spider backpack and reached inside, pulling out a Fenton Peeler before she tossed the backpack to the ground. "This is personal," she growled loudly enough for the other three to hear before she activated the weapon. Opening up, it spread across her arm and across her torso, forming into the armor that accompanied the weapon.

"That's my cue to leave," Tucker said fearfully before he turned and ran with Becky on his tail.

"Cobarde," Nicole growled before she took one last glance at Sam before she took off, following the other two to Sam's house.

"I will take care of them at any time of my choosing," Undergrowth growled. "My first priority will be recruitment," he declared. "Join with me Samantha," he practically pleaded. "Remember everything that I gave you before. You have a love of nature more unbound than the other flesh-dwellers. Why not do everything within your power to preserve it?" he asked of her.

"I may be a diehard ultra-recyclo vegetarian," she responded. "But not even I convey the destruction of all mankind to be logical thinking. In fact, I consider that to downright inhumane." Undergrowth simply glared angrily at the girl for her response. "Need I also remind you that I didn't serve you willingly last time!" she shouted angrily. "I was forced to serve you because of those stupid mind-vines! I was a servant, a puppet, a slave to your every whim and command. And I don't like the idea of being controlled by another. I despise the idea; and thanks to my Specter Deflector, you can't even touch me in order to control me, so you don't have a say in the matter," she finished taunting with a mischievous grin.

"So it would seem," Undergrowth growled. "If you cannot be turned, then you are of no use to me. And for stalling, you shall be the first to perish!" he roared before he went on the offensive and attacked, shooting vines out of his hands at the girl.

Reacting quickly, Sam raised the Fenton Peeler and fired off blasts that stopped most of the vines in their tracks. The vines that she missed weren't any better off as they were immediately shocked and defeated when they made contact with the armor, having been protected by the Specter Deflector.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Sam questioned him. "You can't touch me!" she taunted him.

"I can't attack physically," Undergrowth reminded her as he formulated a plan of his own. "I'll just have to resort to means by which I don't have to make physical contact. And I'm well stocked in the arsenal department," he further taunted her with an evil grin.

He set his plan in motion by telepathically extending out thicker vines that encircled around them, forming a giant ring. Sam looked around as she found herself effectively trapped in a circle of vines. She refocused her attention on Undergrowth and growled at him as he began laughing maniacally.

He ceased laughing and smirked as his head suddenly split open, releasing a multitude of sleeping spores that poured from his head and began to envelop the area. The first victims to fall asleep were the gorillas who until then had been growling angrily at the invader before they were put to sleep.

Sam gasped as the wall of spores descended on her. Before she too became another victim, her suit finished enclosing around her head, preventing the spores from being inhaled just as she was swallowed by the cloud. Realizing she was safe, she smirked as she raised her weapon again and fired a stronger blast that hit Undergrowth square in the chest.

The attack made him roar in pain as he toppled backwards, slamming into the metal enclosure for the gorillas, practically crumpling it under his massive size. Only slightly damaged by the attack, he quickly recovered.

"Curse you, Flesh dweller!" he roared angrily as he reeled back one of his arms and swung, sending dozens of sharp spikes out of his hand and in her direction.

Sam gasped in shock before she instinctively raised her arms in front of herself to protect her head and body from the attack only moments before some of the spikes hit their target. They weren't very big in size, but they packed enough of a punch to knock her off her feet. Those that missed their target continued on until they imbedded themselves in the vines that were enclosed around them.

"RAAH!" Undergrowth shrieked in agony before he recovered his composure once again. His own attack hurt but did little damage to him. "You pathetic worm," he growled at Sam as she stumbled to her feet after having been knocked down. "You forget, plants have the uncanny ability to grow almost anywhere. They are strong, enough so to burrow through stone, split cement and concrete. They can even destroy metal," he added with a smirk.

Sam took the moment to look at her suit and noticed that while sustaining little damage, it had been enough in the joints of the suit so that it could be torn off if attacked just right.

"I never expected this much trouble to come from a mere human," Undergrowth growled angrily. "I will take pleasure in riding you of that wretched suit if it's the last thing I do, no matter the costs," he declared.

As he prepares to attack, Sam spoke up, causing him to halt as she spoke. "If I'm giving you this much trouble now, then just imagine the world of hurt you're in for when Danny gets back from his trip to the ghost zone," she taunted him, knowing full well that he knew Danny was far more powerful than she was, even with the Fenton Peeler.

Undergrowth didn't respond quite like she had hoped though. He merely shrugged it off without worry. "Danny Phantom is a coward and a fool for leaving his town and his planet unprotected for any period of time," he laughed with an evil grin.

"Well then," Sam began to say as she began to charge the Fenton Peeler for another attack, hiding it behind her back so he couldn't see the attack coming. "Guess I'll just have to hold you off for as long as I can until he gets back then."

"HA hahahaha!" Undergrowth laughed. "You won't be able to do a thing to me without your armor," he threatened.

Fearing that Undergrowth would attack, Sam brought up the Fenton Peeler, ready to fire, before she realized that he hadn't moved and was grinning while looking slightly passed her. It was then that she realized that the circle of vines that he had trapped her within was beginning to shrink.

"What the!?" Sam yelled in shock as she looked around frantically. The vines were closing in and she had nowhere to go.

By the time the vines were only a few yards away, she had found her escape, but it would be risky, but it was her only means, and she intended on taking it. She gritted her teeth as she took off in a sprint towards Undergrowth's base, which was just at the side of the enclosing vines. Undergrowth watched curiously as she leapt into the air and front flipped, twisting in the air and landing on the edge of the vines facing away from her attacker.

"Thanks for the fun," Sam said with a grin as the soles of her suit's boots began to glow. "It's been a Blast!" Being highly intelligent, Undergrowth understood the meaning of the pun immediately and tried to grab at her with his hands before she could get away.

Instead of grabbing her, his hands were suddenly engulfed in a ball of flames as Sam rocketed herself away from the plant ghost and out of immediate danger by flying over the vines and landing outside the enclosure on solid pavement. She looked back at Undergrowth as he roared out in fear and agony. The resulting ball of flames quickly dispersed, allowing him to examine his hands. Heavily burnt, dead vines hung off like dead skin. Angered, his focus went back to the girl with fury burning in his eyes.

"Time to go," Sam said to herself before she turned and took off towards the zoo's exit with a furious Undergrowth giving chase. She didn't get very far though. Having run into the streets and arrived around a street corner, she came to a halt when she ran into something she never expected. "What the!?" she screamed when she nearly ran into a pine tree…in the middle of the street. "Where did these trees come from!?" she yelled as she looked around and found that she was now in the middle of a pine tree forest that had sprung up in the middle of the street.

She turned to be answered by a laughing Undergrowth who had caught up with her. "My new breeding ground will supply me with a new form that will make me invulnerable to the cold and freezing abilities of Danny Phantom," he informed her. "That weakness to ice was taken advantage of and he won our last encounter, but after incorporating pine into my being, I will rid myself of that weakness."

"Pine can survive in cold weather while other plants cannot," Sam whispered to herself in amazement. "That is ingenious, but won't save you from Danny," she warned him, still confident in Danny's ability to defeat him.

"Your resistance is fruitless and your defeat is inevitable," Undergrowth declared, confident that he could defeat Danny, yet still angered by her own declaration.

Smirking, Sam knew he was still unsure of himself. "Well you're right about one thing, defeat is inevitable," she agreed with him. "But it will be Danny who will defeat you."

Furious, Undergrowth lunged for her in one last attempt to take her out. Countering his attack, Sam jumped as high into the air as her suit would allow her. She brought her feet up in front of herself and aimed her soles directly into Undergrowth's face. Releasing yet another jet of flames, she rocketed away and over a building where she disappeared from view.

Engulfed in a ball of flames, Undergrowth roared in agony. He clutched his face as the flames licked at him, burning and scathing vines. By the time the flames died, Sam was gone and much of Undergrowth's face and hands were badly burnt. Blackened vines hung from his hands and face like dead skin.

"She will pay for that," he growled as he examined his hands. The dead vines fell from his hands and face only to be quickly replaced by vines that grew in their place, restoring him to normal. Upon being restored, he looked down at some of the pine trees growing around him. Luckily, none had been damaged. "Soon, enough will have been produced for me to incorporate them into my being," he said as another suddenly sprung up through the pavement of the road. "Take all the time you need, Danny," he growled through a grin. "Your world won't be the same much longer," he declared before he began laughing maniacally.

* * *

In another section if town not far away from where Sam confronted Undergrowth, Tucker skidded around a street corner, nearly avoiding crashing into a number of pine trees that were quickly growing up through the pavement. He was closely followed by Nicole and Becky who was still trying to calm her baby sister, all the while trying to keep up with the other two.

All three teens had to avoid being run over by a car that appeared, coming down the street. It honked at them as they ran to avoid it and continued down the road. "Darn kids," the driver grumbled angrily to himself before he noticed the rising pine trees in front of him. "YAAAH!" he screamed as he swerved to avoid one tree only to crash into another that popped right up in front of him.

With the wreck still smoking, several vines tipped with flower pods emerged from the newly grown pine tree forest and converged on the fleeing teens.

Trailing the other two, Becky failed to notice as a vine tipped with a flower came up behind her and hovered over her shoulder, keeping up with her as she ran. Emily was the first to notice; she stopped crying and happily giggled as she tried to reach out to grab at the flower. Becky only noticed when the vine suddenly wrapped itself around her diaper bag, keeping her from fleeing.

"Hey! Let me go!" she demanded as she pulled against the vine which didn't give way. She desperately needed to get away, so reluctantly let the bag slide from her shoulder

Realizing their prey had gotten away, the other vines screamed out in a rage, their flower pods opening to reveal that they were all large Venus-fly traps. They continued to roar furiously before they once again gave chase to the teens who had managed to gain some distance from them now.

"Tucker! I don't recognize the streets anymore!" Nicole called out to him after she and Becky had caught up with him. "These trees make it hard to tell where we are!"

"That's why I'm using my PDA!" he called out to her as he typed away at the devise while he ran. "The GPS should lead us right to Sam's house!"

"How much further is it!?" Becky called out, her sister remaining calm in her arms for the time. The look on the babies face seemed like she was trying to figure out what they were doing.

"Just up the street!" Tucker called back. Indeed the stoop to Sam's house was only a short distance ahead of them.

* * *

Inside the Manson home, Sam's parents and grandmother sat in the living room around the fireplace. Sam's father was busy reading the newspaper, Sam's mother was busy knitting while Sam's grandmother slept near the fire place in her scooter, head tilted back and snoring.

They all jumped when the door was suddenly blown in by the three teens as they came tumbling in. "Who? What?" Sam's grandmother asked with a snort, looking around having been woken up from her nap.

"What are you three hooligans doing breaking into our house like this!?" Mrs. Manson asked angrily before her question was answered. Her anger turned to fear as half a dozen Venus Fly traps came through the open door and broke through the windows; two through the door and two through the windows on either side of the door; hissing and snapping at anyone too close.

"Get down!" Tucker yelled as he tackled Pamela to the ground near the chairs where her husband sat. He fell out of his chair and braced his wife as the teens fell around them, huddling together in fear as the Venus Fly Traps hovered over them, drooling as if they were about to eat a fresh meal.

As they opened their mouth's to attack their prey, the one coming through the far left window froze in place and screeched before collapsing to the floor, its vine having been cut several feet down from its head. Everyone, plant and human, watched it squirm on the floor before a whoosh was heard from the window it had come through.

Everyone looked up as Sam, still in her armor, came diving through the window, hitting the floor rolling and stopping, kneeling on one knee next to the fallen Venus Fly Trap. Without hesitation and with a look of rage burning in her eyes, she raised her Fenton Peeler and fired two shots at the furthest Venus Fly traps, the ones coming through the window to the right of the door, causing them to explode on impact from the energy blast.

The remaining three gasped in horror before turning their attention away from the teens and adults huddled on the floor, to the armored girl who dared kill their comrades. They growled and hissed at her angrily, only to provoke her further by growling right back at them. Fully turning from the people on the floor, they flew straight for Sam with their mouths open, poised for attack.

"SAM!" her parents called out to her, genuinely fearing for their daughters safety.

Rolling to the side to avoid the attack, Sam dodged their charge and grabbed the end of the vine from the Venus Fly trap she cut down moments before and swung it passed her grandmother and into the fireplace, setting it ablaze. Then with another swift motion, she swung the flaming plant back out towards her attackers.

The remaining Venus Fly trap coming through the window to the left of the door immediately caught fire, screeching in agony before it fled back out the window. The other two were frightened and fearful that they too would be set ablaze as Sam pushed them away from her friends and family by swinging the flaming plant in a figure-8 fashion. Growling and hissing angrily one last time, the remaining two Venus Fly traps fled back out the open door, disappearing from sight.

Not wanting to catch her house on fire, Sam hurled the flaming plant out the front door after them before she slammed it shut and locked it tight so they wouldn't get back in as easily; though they could still come back through the windows.

Victorious, Sam spun and slammed her back against the door, almost bracing it in case the Venus Fly traps were to come back. "Is…everyone alright?" she asked through heavy gasps to catch her breath.

"We're alright," Tucker confirmed as he helped Becky get to her feet while Nicole braced herself on a chair's armrest in order to get back to her feet. "With the exception of a terrified and crying baby, that is," he pointed out. Indeed Emily had started crying uncontrollably as he sister tried her best to coo the infant.

Sam's parents helped themselves to their feet and immediately went on the offensive. "Does any one of you want to explain to us just what in the world is going on here!?" Sam's father asked the teens angrily.

"Undergrowth…is back," Sam answered. Physically exhausted, her legs gave out and she slid to the floor, her back still braced against the door. "I tried holding him off, but he's too powerful for the armor to have much of an effect. Danny and Danielle are our only hopes now," she admitted, though she knew this to be the sad truth from the beginning.

"And where are they both now?" Sam's mother asked angrily before she turned towards her husband. "Probably off gallivanting with their parents," she said with a sneer, causing the teens to glare at her.

"Or off causing havoc of their own," Sam's father added with a sneer of his own, to which his wife nodded in agreement.

"Surely causing bad influences for everyone around them," Sam's mother said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Don't you turn this around on them!" Sam shouted at her parents, making them gasp at their daughter's outburst. "As it so happens, they are training in the ghost zone, developing a new power they've recently acquired," she informed them, her tone quieting so as not to further infuriate them. "A power that will ironically aid them in defeating him again," she pointed out.

"But Sam," Tucker spoke up. "They don't even know that he's attacking right now," he reminded her. "We don't have any idea when they could be back."

"If their training goes smoothly, then they should be back by the end of the day," Nicole chirped in, folding her arms defensively.

"Sometime tomorrow at the latest," Becky countered, speaking over her still crying baby sister before she went back to trying to coo her.

"In the meantime, Undergrowth is gunna lay waste to the entire town," Nicole grumbled. "Presa cubierto de malezas," she grumbled in Spanish.

"And we can't do a thing about it!" Sam shouted as she made a fist and pounded the floor next to where she sat.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Sam's mother asked, genuinely worried this time.

"We need better shelter," Sam admitted. Slowly gaining back her strength, she pushed herself off the floor and stood upright. "Someplace without any windows and a good source of heat to keep Undergrowth and his children at bay long enough for Danny and his sister to get back from the ghost zone."

"We can stay in my secret room," Grandma Manson suggested, peaking everybody's interest. Before anyone could ask, she had ridden her scooter over to an unlit candlestick that hung on the wall next to the fire place and pulled it down. A creaking noise was heard as a hidden door opened to reveal the hidden room in the wall next to the fire place.

"Mother, how long has there been a hidden room in this house?" Sam's father asked his mother with a scowl on his face.

"Never mind that," his wife intervened. "But why do we even have one in the first place?" she asked.

"Me and my family survived the holocaust many years ago because my father had been smart enough to hide us in the secret room behind the wall of our house to evade the Nazis," Grandma Manson answered full heartedly, sticking her nose in the air. "And I refuse to live in a house without one, even today," she added, sticking an authoritative finger in her Son's and daughter-in-law's faces. "Now you can either get in the room, or wait out here for those plants to come back," she offered them, sounding quite stern in her offer.

Defeated, Sam's parents took the offer without haste and scurried into the room, followed closely by Tucker, Nicole and Becky; who was still trying to coo her crying sister. Before entering the room, Sam approached her grandmother with a smile. "Thank you," she thanked her with a hug.

"Think nothing of it, Bubeleh," Grandma Manson said, hugging her granddaughter back. "Now hurry along," she ushered her by scooting her towards the door. "If this, Undergrowth, is anything like the Nazis were, then those plants will be back looking for us any time now," she said urgently before following her into the room, closing the hidden door behind her. Not moments after the door disappeared, the front door and the rest of the windows where blown in by dozens and dozens of vines before they overtook the scene and caused a blackout.


	3. Part 2

**For those that have been following the story since it was published, be sure to go back and re-read the intro and Part 1 because they have been updated and lengthened to include vital information. Anyone new whose reading this story can merely ignore this notice. **

* * *

Back in the ghost zone, Mother Nature's Castle Tree home could be seen floating far in the background. The scene had come to a pool of water with a rocky cliff next to it. A waterfall rolled over the cliff and came down into the pool of water where two nymphs, one water based and the other plant based, laughed and giggled amongst themselves in the water. The scene panned to the side to reveal a great field that appeared to have been recently mowed with some rocky outcrops off to the side. Mother Nature, Pandora and Frostbite stood near the pool of water with their backs facing the water and plant nymphs. Mother Nature, still in her happier mood, glowed brilliantly blue as her dress cascaded like water.

The three of them were observing the siblings practice a series of moves that Mother Nature had taught to them. Dani, with white hair again now that she was again at full power, stood in an attack position before she exploded with movement, doing swinging kicks and forward punches, releasing bursts of red hot flames from her feet and hands in jets and waves. Danny on the other hand was trying out a different move that required far less effort, but far more concentration. He stood poised, his mind focused towards the sky. "Fire!" he called out.

Some distance away, another nymph, this one of an earth base, stomped the ground causing subtle vibrations before raising her hands into the air over her head. Suddenly a series of thin disks rose from the ground and hovered over her. Bringing her hands back down to her side, she made them into fists and punched them forwards while simultaneously taking one step forward, again stomping the ground.

The disks went flying high into the air at incredible speed. Danny watched them speed off carefully as he concentrated his energy into his eyes. They began to glow red before a thin ray of light shot out of them, aimed directly at the disks. One by one, the ray of light shot through each of them in order, causing all to explode into dust.

"Most impressive!" Frostbite congratulated them through joyful laughter as he clapped his massive paws. "Such improvement!"

"Yes, but still just child's play," Mother Nature informed him, ending his cheers, though she kept smiling, not intending that to have been an insult. "Hey you two!" she called out to them. "Try another attempt at the Dragon Breath Technique!" she requested.

Both siblings seemed quite taken aback by this request. "But…we nearly burned down the island the last time we did that," Dani said, wide eyed with shock.

"Just aim for the rocky outcrop over there!" Mother Nature advised them.

Noticing the rocky outcrop a few yards away from where they were training, they decided to give it another go. "Ladies first?" Danny offered with a wave of his hand.

"Such a gentleman," Dani thanked him with a smile as she walked past him so he wouldn't get in her line of sight. She smirked as she made fists at her sides and turned up the heat, powering up until orange flames licked all around her body. With a more serious look on her face, she took a deep breath, building up red energy in the back of her throat before she released it.

A powerful beam of red energy shot out of her mouth and slammed directly into a large boulder that quickly began to glow red as it was super-heated. The beam of superheated energy stopped after a few seconds of release before Dani was reduced to huffs and pants to regain her breath.

"Not half bad," Danny complimented her as he walked past her and stood facing the same rock with her behind him. "But I think I can push myself a little further than that," he said with a grin, sounding quite confident in himself.

Standing in the same position his cloned sister had just moments ago, he made his hands into fists at his side as he powered up. His entire body was soon engulfed in flames that burned intensely, although Danny didn't seem bothered. With a smirk and a deep breath, he began to inhale deeply, causing some of the flames to be sucked into his mouth as a ball of flames began to stir in his throat.

He exhaled deeply, expelling the flames in a powerful jet that engulfed the boulder from view. Swaying from side to side like a flamethrower, Danny covered the entire rocky outcrop in flames before letting up in the blast. He leaned up with a snicker as Dani gawked at his handy work. The heat and intensity of his flamethrower had completely melted the rocky outcrop. All that remained of the boulders was a pond of bubbling lava.

"I put as much of my power as I could into my attack," Dani gawked. "I don't think I can do that," she said, shaking her head.

"That is quite understandable, Beloved One," Frostbite said, suddenly appearing behind the siblings. They looked up at him as he explained. "You have a naturally cold core temperature," he reminded her. "Much colder than the Great One; so you can't raise it quite as high as he can."

"So, her ice powers are hindering her power over fire?" Danny asked, seemingly getting what they were told.

"Yes," Mother Nature answered him as she and Pandora came up on either side of Frostbite. "Her core is naturally colder than yours, Daniel," she began her explanation. "You aren't as restricted as she is, so you are capable of pushing your core temperature to higher limits, resulting in this," she said as she waved her hand at the pool of lava which had already begun cooling.

"Hmm," Danny began to ponder. "I wonder just how high I can push myself?" he wondered aloud.

"The Phantom Fury always managed to give us an added boost," Dani mentioned to him. The mention of the Phantom Fury peeked Mother Nature's and Pandora's interest. They raised their eyebrows and listened intently. "Perhaps you can use it to test your absolute limits?" she suggested. "I mean, now that we aren't pressed for time or conserving energy," she added, suddenly remembering his refusal to use it because it would drain their powers.

Smirking, Danny nodded in agreement before he began to power up. His grin disappeared as he made his hands into fists at his side. Focusing on the power within, he activated the Phantom Fury, surrounding himself with a thick white aura as his eyes turned silver and his hair turned into flames.

"Yeeee!" Mother Nature and Pandora screeched in horrified shock.

"You feel that!?" Mother Nature her sister, her eyes nearly bulging from her head.

"Danny! Stop that right now!" Pandora ordered him.

"Huh?" he asked as he and Dani turned to face the timeless ghosts, concerned with their reaction to Danny's use of the technique. "Why?" he asked, a look of cluelessness in his eyes.

"Danny, you shouldn't use this technique so freely," Pandora warned him with concern. "I'm horrified that you'd use such a terrible technique in the first place."

"Especially without good reason," Mother Nature said, siding with her sister. "This technique is dangerous, especially in the hands of children."

"Dangerous!?" Dani growled angrily. "The Phantom Fury has aided us several times since we used it to beat Vlad," she argued. "I think we were fully justified!"

"Why would you consider this to be so threatening?" Danny asked, not bothering to power down from the technique until he was told what had gotten into them.

"I am the Master of Tranquility, Danny," Pandora reminded him. "Because I control the balance between good and evil, I can sense any amount of evil contained within someone, or something. And in this form, your heart becomes impure with traces of some dark force." This caught the sibling's attention. "And when you willingly open yourselves to such evil, it grows to take control."

"The more you use this technique, the more aggressive you will become until the evil breaks loose and takes control," Mother Nature added, concluding for her sister. "And that kind of power in the hands of dark forces is something that we once strived to abolish."

"Danny, I think they're right," Dani said, struggling to find words. "Remember what you did to Freakshow?" she asked him, bringing back bad memories. "And our dark clones?" The power of the Phantom Fury was enough to kill someone, especially when used in a blind rage.

"Somehow, I've always known," Danny said as their words sank in. "I never truly realized just how much until now though," he said as his aura disappeared, reverting back to a normal ghostly glow. His hair and eyes returned to normal as the power of the Phantom fury left him. "That evil, alternative future self of mine could still be my future," he realized.

"It could be both of us," Dani reminded him. "If we aren't careful in the usage of that technique, then a dark future could be awaiting both of us."

"And to think, that the technique that was once our saving grace could lead to our ultimate downfall," Danny said as he folded his arms. "If only we could find a way to channel the power without risking ourselves in the process."

"There must be a way," Dani said as she too folded her arms. They both looked up at Mother Nature and Pandora, half expecting them to have a solution for them.

Disheartened, Mother Nature looked up at her sister who looked back down at her before turning her attention to the siblings, answering them. "It is possible," she spoke. "But it won't be easy," she warned them in a dreary tone.

"What do we have to do?" Danny asked with interest.

"Please tell us," Dani pleaded. "We'll do anything."

"You must find inner peace within yourselves," Mother Nature told them. "Only then will you ever hope to rid yourselves of all potential evil tendencies."

"Inner Peace?" the siblings asked in unison before Frostbite explained.

"It is a state of mind," he informed them. "You will be able to purify your hearts, forever protecting you from other ghostly influences, thereby protecting yourselves from ever being controlled by another ghost's actions."

"By finding Inner Peace, you will free yourselves from any tendencies for committing evil acts," Pandora continued. "This will allow you to use your Phantom Fury technique without risking yourselves," she concluded.

"Perfect," Danny said with a grin. "That's exactly what we need."

"I would suggest meditation," Pandora told them. "It'll help you calm your inner thoughts."

"You can also practice by trying to control the flow of water," Mother Nature suggested. This suggestion peaked their interest. They'd been told once before that they could control water once they'd learned to control their fire powers, but they never considered learning to actually do it. "The movements required will help relax your muscles and attaining inner peace will be easier once you've learned to calm you mind, which is a requirement when controlling water."

"For the sake of the continued use of our technique, I think staying a little longer to learn to control water is a small price to pay," Danny said to his sister with a grin.

She grinned and nodded back. "Yes, I absolutely can't wait," she nearly squealed with excitement. "I hope the movements are easy to learn at least," she hoped.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, kid," Mother Nature chuckled as she put her hands on her hips. "You two already know the movements," she informed them. "Haven't you noticed that the movements required to use both fire and ice based attacks are the same?" she asked of them, hinting at something that they should have noticed on their own.

"You know, I have noticed that," Danny pondered aloud.

"I never thought anything of it," Dani said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes, the movements merely help direct your attacks," Mother Nature says. "It is your core temperature that determines whether or not you fire an ice or fire based attack."

This got Dani thinking. "You know, if our core temperature's control the type of attack, then how are we supposed to control water by changing our core temperature's?" she asked, mostly to Danny.

"Perhaps there is an equilibrium that we must find?" Danny suggested. "You know, align our core temperature's to the point between hot and cold."

"No," Frostbite said shaking his head. "That would produce no result," he informed them. "The only way to do it is to produce an equilibrium between yourselves, not your core temperatures. Work together, with each other."

Noticeably confused, Pandora devised an alternative way to get the message across. "Perhaps a demonstration?" she said, hinting towards her sister with a smile.

Mother Nature nodded before she reached to her side and popped the cork on the water skin that hung there. With a simple hand motion, a stream of water flowed out of it and wormed its way through the air as she manipulated it by flexing her fingers. "As the spirit of Nature itself, I can naturally control water, among the other natural elements," she added. "One of my fellow nymph's can also control it naturally, but two others can show you how it's done with two people," she said, turning her attention to her fellow nymphs who had gathered near the pool of water.

Moments later, they were all observing two nymphs as they stood next to each other, posed to appear as mirror images to one another. One let off an icy blue mist instead of a ghostly glow while the other's ghostly glow was fire red as she let off heat. Mimicking one another, but in reverse, like a mirror image, they stretched their arms outwards to their sides. Between them a ball of ice the size of a basketball formed before it quickly melted into water, but a series of swirling hand movements kept it from collapsing.

After a series of other mirrored movements that included side-stepping, spinning their arms and twisting at their waists before they thrust their arms forwards, sending the ball of water hurtling through the air, directly at yet another nymph. Clear blue skin, she caught the ball of water with one hand and rolled it across her arms and shoulders like a basketball before she threw it into the air.

As it descended, she jumped and spun in the air, back flipping before she kicked the ball of water directly towards Frostbite. Reacting instinctively and quickly, he raised one of his massive paws and froze the ball of water back into ice, halting it in midair mere feet before it hit him. With no more momentum propelling it through the air, it suddenly dropped, imbedding itself into the soft and fertile dirt by several inches.

Observing intently with their arms folded, Danny and Dani showed that they were quite impressed by whistling. They shot quick glances at one another before smirking. Without a single word spoken between them, they both knew they had to give it a try. Already used to mirroring each other's movements, they stood back to back in their signature pose and began to power up, leveling their core temperatures until Danny appeared to be on fire while Dani appeared to let off a light snowy mist as her hair froze over.

As they posed, ready to give it a whirl, their ghost senses suddenly go off, Danny's red because of his fire powers and Dani's the signature blue because of her ice powers. This surprised them; they were already in the presence of several ghosts, so this must have been someone new arriving on the scene.

Realizing this as well, Pandora cocked an eyebrow in curiosity before they all looked to the side to see a blue time portal open up before Clockwork came through in his adult form, a look of uneasiness spread across his face.

"Clockwork," Mother Nature greeted him first with a bow. "It has been far too long my brother," she said with a newfound enlightenment. The last time they'd seen each other, she was in a deep state of depression due to reasons already known.

"Yes," Clockwork agreed with a nod as he morphed into his infant form, his uneasiness never wavering. "It is nice knowing you are once again in good standings, but I have more pressing matters to attend to at this time," he said, sounding far more serious, his eyes squinting as if in deep thought.

"Ugh," Mother Nature silently gasped, seemingly taken aback; but she knew of Clockwork's duties and that if a matter was serious enough to unnerve him, she must not take his seriousness on a personal level. With a smile, she nodded in understanding. "I suppose then you are here to see my newest students?" she questioned, knowing that if they were somehow involved, he wouldn't have arrived so suddenly if they were not here.

"Mhmm," he confirmed with a nod as the two siblings flew up to them with Pandora and Frostbite coming up behind them. Wanting to greet their mentor properly, they returned their core temperatures to normal as they approached.

"Wow, Clockwork," Dani said with amazement. "You came to watch us train?" she asked, overjoyed by his presence.

"Dani," her brother warned her in a serious tone. "Clockwork isn't allowed to come to us unless a situation is in dire need of our assistance," he reminded her. He knew full well that Clockwork could view their training from his lair. For him to be here now meant something terrible had happened.

Realizing he was right, panic began to set in as Dani began to imagine the worst. "What happened?" she asked Clockwork, worried that something terrible had indeed happened.

"Danny is right," Clockwork confirmed Danny's and hers suspicion's as he morphed into his elderly form. "A problem has arisen that only you two can contain," he warned them. "As you know, we are not allowed to interfere unless it threatens the balance of both our worlds," he reminded them. "Even if one of our own offspring is the cause," he added, glancing in Mother Nature's direction, causing her eyes to widen as her hand came to her mouth.

* * *

The sounds of clocks ticking echoed through a field of floating boulders before Clockwork's tower panned into view. Zooming in on the main clock face, the scene moved into the structure and into the viewing room directly behind the clock face. A viewing portal hovered near the backside of the clock face as several ghosts looked into it.

Encircled around the portal, Clockwork and Comet; in their adult forms, the Sandman, Pandora, Mother Nature and Frostbite surrounded Danny and Dani who stood closest to the viewing portal so they had the best view of the images being shown to them. They all watched in horror as Amity Park burned in the background while Undergrowth destroyed the rest of the town in a rage.

"RAH!" he grunted angrily as he pushed against a building, causing it to topple. "ARGH!" he roared out of ferocity as he swatted at another building, causing it to explode into rubble before the rest of the building collapsed due to instability. People screamed as they ran for their lives as the city around them collapsed. "FLESHDWELLER!" he roared into the sky, obviously furious at someone. "Reveal yourself, Phantom!" he yelled as he swatted at yet another building that sustained massive damage but managed to stand. "Otherwise I will destroy your hometown," he warned. "Your people will become my slaves once more if you don't come out of hiding. Don't be a coward! Come out now to save your town, or you won't have a town left to save," he warned his final ultimatum before we went on to continue his destruction of the town.

"This is downright sickening," Dani growled angrily. "His brutality is totally uncalled for."

"I knew my son had chosen a darker path," Mother Nature said, disappointment clearly showing in her eyes. "But his horrible actions disgust me," she hissed before she turned and proceeded to walk away from the group.

"Don't even think about it," Clockwork advised her as he and Comet morphed into their elderly forms. Mother Nature stopped in her tracks at his words.

"I can't expect you to understand, Clockwork," she said softly as her appearance changed. Her watery blue dress changed into one of green moss before she turned to face the others, tears already streaming from her green eyes. "You don't know what it's like, having a child turn into such a monster due to your own actions."

"You are not responsible for his actions," Clockwork said sternly. "He chose his own path long before your daughter's death. He just didn't act on it until he was sure you would not interfere with his actions," he told her.

"Well either way, I'm still responsible," Mother Nature claimed. "So it is my duty to do whatever it takes to deal with him."

"Not anymore it's not!" a booming voice suddenly called out that made them all freeze. Deep and enforcive, the others didn't dare try to get a word in edgewise. From out of the darkness, two Observants emerged, flanking a yet far taller Observant. Unlike the others, he didn't glide along on a single stalk; instead his stalk split, forming legs that allowed him to walk rather than glide. He seemed far more formal with his stride; he obviously saw himself as someone who held substantial power.

"Grand Observant," everyone except the Phantom siblings said in unison with hushed voices. Danny and Dani were confused having never heard of him before, and were completely flabbergasted when the others all began to kneel to show their respect; Clockwork and Comet morphing back into their adult forms as they knelt. Without a word, Frostbite put his massive paws on their shoulders and forced them into a kneeling position as well so as not to provoke the Grand Observant.

"Master," Mother Nature began to say. "Undergrowth is my son, it is my responsibility to make him account for his ruthless actions," she tried to argue, despite a desperate tone.

"You are forbidden from interfering," the Grand Observant said with authority. "Go ahead with your intentions, and you will suffer great consequences," he warned her.

"The Grand Observant?" Danny whispered to his sister before they both looked back at Frostbite who still had his massive paws on their shoulders. Despite kneeling, he still towered over them.

"The leader of the Timeless Ghosts," Frostbite whispered to them. "The Master of all Order within the Ghost Zone; hence why his descendants are Observants," he informed them. "No one in the entire Ghost Zone has more authority than him," he said still whispering, not wanting to overly offend such a high ranking ghost.

"He's that powerful?" Dani asked, keeping in tone by whispering.

"Yes, but more of his power lies within his authoritative political power," Frostbite informed them. "Physically, he's no more powerful than the other Timeless Ghosts."

Noticing but ignoring the whispering, the Grand Observant continued with his warning. "Due to your long absence from duty, you will not be allowed to interfere in the wrongdoings of your son's actions," he told her firmly.

"But Master, I was grieving the death of my daughter and needed time to sort things out and set things straight," Mother Nature argued, never once raising her voice knowing full well of the consequences. Standing, she proceeded to continue her argument. "I can set my son straight, I just need to-" she began to say before she was interrupted.

"If you had been doing your job in the first place, your two sons wouldn't have turned and become menaces to the ghost zone and the living world!" he retorted angrily, pointing his finger directly into her face.

Sympathizing with her, the Phantom siblings gasped silently as Mother Nature was forced to endure her verbal beating. The Grand Observant's words brought tears to her eyes as she began to sulk in despair. Her head dropped in defeat as her arms dropped to her sides. She wept silently as her snow white hair fell forward, covering much of her face from view.

"You will be able to keep your position," the Grand Observant said after several moments of silence. "But one more slip-up, and you will land yourself in a jail cell deep within my grandson's prison, alongside your traitorous sister," he warned her, revealing just how close she had come to losing her status as a Timeless Ghost. "Perhaps you two could even share a cell," he taunted her, showing his own darker side.

The mentioning of being imprisoned with her sister frightened her. She gasped and stepped back in horror, her eyes filled with fear. "Please, anything but that!" she practically begged, immediately ceasing her crying.

"Master?" Pandora suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention away from her sister to herself; Clockwork and Comet morphed into their infant forms when they looked at her. "As she is not permitted to interfere due to her lack of presence to prevent the catastrophe, perhaps one of us should be dispatched to clear up the matter?" she suggested. "Any one of us is more than capable to stopping him from destroying Amity Park," she stated, indicating herself among the other Timeless Ghosts.

"I won't allow it," he stated, not giving any thought on the matter. Clearly his mind had already been made up, of course that was typical of any Observant. "Need I remind you, Pandora, that at any time, any one of you could have approached her and brought her back to her duties before the series of events that led up to this catastrophe ever even occurred," he informed her angrily, pointing directly into her face. She was quite taken aback by this; she was slightly bigger than he was, yet he still ordered her around as he did. "You are all just as responsible for this as she is," he grumbled loudly enough for all to hear before he turned to go back to the waiting Observants who came with him.

"Then why didn't you go?" Clockwork suddenly asked, sounding quite angry. Having never heard him express anger before, the Phantom siblings were shocked to hear him calling out against his own Master. "You could just as easily have made her resume her duties," he stated in their defense, using his own words against him.

"Bite your tongue, Clockwork," he warned him, knowing full well that Clockwork had made a very good point, and he would avoid the confrontation further if he could help it. Even he was just as responsible, which would make any of his orders hypocritical to the point of being invalid. Yet despite this irregularity, he maintained order none the less. "I say again, none of you are allowed to interfere," he ordered them.

"Maybe none of us can," Comet said with a cheeky grin as he and Clockwork morphed into their elderly forms. "But they certainly will," he said, shooting a glance at the still kneeling Phantom siblings who took notice of when he had clearly been referring to them.

"Phantom," the Grand Observant hissed angrily as he squinted his eye while observing the siblings stand as they glared back at him with their own eyes squinted in anger.

"You should learn to have a little more compassion for others," Danny advised him.

"Great One, please, don't," Frostbite tried his best to hush him, but Dani continued.

"The way you treat the others is disgusting," she growled. "Especially how you expect them to make rational decisions in such an emotional time as the death of a loved one or the shame one has for their own children and their evil ambitions."

Once again tearful, Mother Nature smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," she thanked them as she wiped away a tear.

"You two dare cross me and my authority!?" the Grand Observant growled angrily, stepping forward to approach them before Pandora stood in his path.

"Unlike us, they are not Timeless Ghosts and therefore are not bound by your rules," she informed him. "You have no say over their actions. It is their town that is being threatened and they will defend it; you have no say in the matter." The Grand Observant was clearly furious, but didn't say a word as she turned and nodded towards the siblings.

They in turn faced the viewing portal which showed their town still burning as the sun set in the background. "It's time for us to go," Danny said simply to which Dani nodded in agreement.

"This will make your return trip much faster," Clockwork said with a smile, morphing into back into his infant form as he raised his staff and pressed the button, opening a swirling blue portal before the siblings. "The two of you aren't quite strong enough to make your own portals without working together; and you may need all the strength you can get," he said with a wink.

"Clockwork," the Grand Observant growled. "You are stepping out of line here," he warned. "Helping them is a violation of our laws," he reminded him. "Need I remind you of the consequences?" he asked, making Mother Nature gulp nervously.

"I am merely returning them to the living plane," Clockwork responded with ease. "They will be making their way home on their own. I have full confidence in these two; they defeated Undergrowth once before; they can most certainly do it again," he said with yet another grin.

"Thank you Clockwork," Danny said with a nod before he looked back towards Mother Nature. "And thank you for teaching us what we needed to know," he thanked her.

"Yeah, we had a real blast," Dani punned with a wicked smile before she and Danny both sped off through the portal before it vanished behind them.

"You are all walking on a razors edge," the Grand Observant warned the other Timeless Ghosts.

"Right now, the safest place to be, the razors edge is," the Sandman said with a grin, speaking for the first time since they had all arrived. "Now seeing, to not interfere we have all agreed to further, you three perhaps can do what it is you do best," he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"And observe the door," they all said in unison as they glared daggers at their Observant leader, Clockwork and Comet morphing into their adult forms as they did so.

Angrily, but without a fight or another word, the three Observants faded away, leaving the five timeless ghosts and the far frozen leader to observe the viewing portal as the scene closed in on it. The view itself warped to the exact spot where Danny and Dani had begun to fade into view.

* * *

They had been gone all day and the sun had long since set beyond the horizon. The moon would have shone down on them if not for all of the smoke in the air. The only light came from an orange glow in the distance where Amity Park burned from Undergrowth's destruction. The Phantom siblings stood side by side on a rock at the top of a hill that overlooked their home town.

"Things don't look so good down there," Danny observed. "Far worse than we saw through the viewing window," he added.

"I really wish we had had more time to train," Dani said, stating her desire for being better prepared for the kind of situation that they had suddenly found themselves plunged into. "I just don't feel quite ready for this," she said with worry.

"Don't worry," Danny said with a grin. "We're more than ready for this guy," he told her. "We've long since possessed the abilities needed to defeat him easily enough," he reminded her, referring to their freezing powers. "Remember your last encounter with him? You beat him by yourself; and in a weakened state."

Indeed Danny had been right. The last time she had encountered Undergrowth, she had been muted and she had only just regained control of her powers after they had been disrupted for a short time. Her victory had been achieved quite easily thanks to her powers despite her limited use of them at the time.

Dani's confidence grew from Danny's own. "Thanks," she said simply with a smile of delight before they both took to the sky and flew towards Amity Park where an inevitable battle awaited them. "I only hope that the others were able to hold him off," she said with worry for their friends. "Or even managed to get to safety in time for that matter," she added, not wanting to sound selfish.

Upon approaching the town, they landed on a building along the edge of the city. From here they could see the entire town, half of which was up in flames while the other half was covered in gloom. Several large vines covered many buildings, though they couldn't quite tell just how bad things were from this distance from the center of it all.

"This kind of destruction is totally senseless," Dani growled, noting the buildings that collapsed from fire damage or simply from being smashed to bits in Undergrowth's rampage. "It's gunna take weeks before things return to normal."

"Undergrowth," Danny growled under his breath as fire burned in his eyes, though it could've been no more than a reflection for he had his focus mainly on the side of town that burned. "He is going to pay dearly for his attempts at revenge," he declared before he began to glide into the air with Dani in short pursuit.

"What should we do first?" Dani asked, not quite certain of how they should start cleanup duty.

"Right now I'm more concerned about our family and friends," he answered her. "I'll go off and try to find them and hopefully make a little more sense out of what is going on," he stated his own objective. "I want you to go and find Undergrowth," he tasked her. "Hold him off until I'm able to jump in to lend a hand."

"No problem," Dani agreed with a grin and a nod. "I've wanted a rematch with this guy for a while," she declared.

"See you soon," he said with a wave before they both split off and went in opposite directions; Danny heading off towards the end of town engulfed in flames, while Dani flew off towards town square which was in the middle of the vine infested gloom.

Landing on a building across from town hall, she noticed first that the ground was covered with several feet worth of vines that nearly hid the pavement and sidewalks from view altogether. Several more smaller vines had snaked their ways up the sides of surrounding buildings and even the statue of Danny that had been dedicated to him more than a year before.

"How can someone of Undergrowth's size possibly hide in this town?" Dani asked herself with some frustration as she looked around for her adversary. "Oh well," she shrugged. "If I can't find him, then I'll just have to lure him out," she said with a wicked grin. She raised her hands over her head and formed a large ball of pulsating blue energy. Swinging in an upper-hand motion, she threw the ball of cold energy into the town square where it exploded on contact with the vines, freezing them all solid.

As quickly as they froze, they melted again; though not from her fire powers causing them to melt like they had been recently, she had gained control of that power. No, this was something different, and Dani knew it. They may not have been frozen for very long, but it had been enough to make the vines wither and die. Before anything more could be done, a swarm of vines quickly reinvaded the town square, replacing the dead and withered vines, covering them from view.

As soon as the ground was completely covered, the vines began to spin like a cyclone that extended high into the air before expanding outwards; forming arms, a head, a cape and other formations. As the vines came together in their final form, the plant ghost stretched out his arms before he finished forming. He growled at the attacker with a wicked grin. "Hello again," he greeted her with a rasp in his voice.

"Well, I can't say I'm quite too pleased to see you again," Dani growled as she folded her arms and scowled at the giant ghost before her. "Nor am I too pleased with what you've done to my town," she growled, raising her voice to show her anger. "Perhaps another butt whooping would be an effective pick me up," she suggested as she cracked her knuckles.

"I doubt that would be any kind of a challenge," Undergrowth said with a laugh. "Even though you aren't the one I'm after, but I'll gladly take you down as well, girl," he challenged her. "It'll serve as entertainment and will be a great warm up while I wait for that Flesh dweller, Danny Phantom, to show himself."

"You old fool," Dani retaliated with a smirk as she crouched into a defensive position. "After our first meeting, you never even bothered to learn my name?" she asked him. He cocked an eyebrow out of interest, holding off on attacking for the moment. "You never even realized," she continued. "I am, Dani Phantom!" she told him, again raising her voice, although this time more to agitate him than to show her own aggravation. She deliberately left out the fact that her name was spelt only slightly different from her brother's name.

Undergrowth's eyes suddenly shoot open; they burned with an intensive fury as he thought to himself that this girl was responsible for BOTH of his defeats. Apparently he wasn't able to distinguish between either of their genders; slightly understandable because he didn't see any differences among the human species.

Furious with rage, the lunged through the air with a loud roar. Reacting quickly, Dani retaliated by thrusting one of her hands forward after having energized it with cold energy. The thrust released a wave of cold energy that completely engulfed the giant ghost. After releasing her attack, she stood upright and smirked. She was pleased that after learning to control her fire powers, her cold energy was stronger than ever for she had completely frozen the ghost solid. His look of rage was frozen with the rest of his body; his eyes furrowed, mouth open and arms stretched out in front to grab at his target. Only his eyes could move from side to side.

"Guess I better get on with this before he frees himself," Dani said to herself. "From what Danny's told me, he's strong enough to break free until he's been worn out a bit." She crouched again and leaned forward before she launched herself off the roof and charged him with her other hand stretched out in front.

Her fist was infused with ecto-energy that shone brightly as she flew between his arms and impacted him in his chest, piercing straight through his chest and out of his back. Emerging from a shower of ice and plant material, Dani emerged and flew skyward again before she spun and released yet another wave of ecto-energy that exploded, completely engulfing him from view in a cloud of smoke.

She continued to float high up in the air as the cloud of smoke slowly shrank. "Common," she grumbled more to herself than her attacker. "I know you can take a lot more than that," she shouted out to him, although, he never answered back after several long moments. "Hmm, maybe he was really much easier to defeat than we thought," she wondered to herself.

From out of the smoke, Undergrowth could be heard laughing. Dani's attention to the smoke grew as it finally began to dissipate. "You're attacks are much weaker than you realize," Undergrowth taunted her as the smoke finally dissipated, revealing that he was no longer where she thought he would be. He had completely vanished from view.

"But?" Dani questioned, having become left speechless. Without realizing that he had just turned invisible, he moved behind her unnoticed. He regained his visibility with her none the wiser. His arms were stretched out to his sides and he was grinning with malice. He made a fist with one of his hands and thrust it forward. "Huh?" Dani gasped when she heard the rush of wind from his punch.

Horrified, she was unable to react before he punched her in the back, sending her crashing into the ground, skidding and skipping across its surface before coming to a stop as smoke rose from her body. He laughed to himself as slowly struggled to her feet.

"You forgot, flesh dweller, that I can regenerate," he reminded her, though she never witnessed his regenerative capabilities. She knew he had them, but she had never seen him use them. "Even after sustaining a wound from an explosion such as yours."

"Alright, so you caught me off guard," she scoffed him as she stood upright and rubbed her back. "Big whoop. I'll just have to use a bit more power than I anticipated and blow you to pieces instead," she said more to herself than to him. 'I just have to hold him off until Danny returns,' she thought to herself. 'I beat him once before, I can certainly do it again if I have to, but I need to conserve energy for now,' she thought as she rebuilt her confidence and sneered at the giant ghost that loomed over her.

"So, flesh dweller, how about round two?" he asked her with an evil grin.

"Round two? You got it!" Dani accepted. With a powerful leap into the air, she charged him once more, this time stopping after rising high enough into the air to meet his chest. She charged another ball of energy in her hands before she turned and fired away from Undergrowth, rocketing herself straight towards him.

"Whaa!" he yelled in shock before she slammed into him with full force. The blow wasn't strong enough for her to penetrate like last time, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him for a moment. He swayed back a little and grabbed his stomach to ease the pain as he caught his breath. He looked up at the girl and growled as she descended to the ground.

Upon touching the ground she pushed off and charged him once more, this time staying close to the ground. "I'm just getting warmed up!" she yelled to him as she stopped at his base that disappeared into the vines on the ground. She grabbed the thick stalk that made up his lower body and used her enhanced strength to spin him around, using the momentum to throw him into the side of a building, sending dust, smoke and debris into the sky and the street, destroying the building under his massive size.

"GRRRR!" he growled with anger and frustration as he leaned up on one arm. 'What is this human made of?' he thought to himself. He eyed her with a deep desire to beat her before she could turn the tables against him. He pushed himself back up off the ground as Dani began to power up once more.

Dani had her arms stretched out in front of herself as she charged a ball of pulsating freezing blue energy. Wanting to charge the ball faster, she brought up her legs as well and used them to supply more power to her attack. "Time to cool you off a little!" she shouted before she fired the ball of energy.

Not fearing the attack, Undergrowth reached out with his hands to grab her, but he was hit with the attack before she was within his reach. He was instantly frozen in a block of ice, rage frozen on his face with his arms still stretched out to grab the girl.

"Well, well," Dani said with a smirk. "Doesn't this look a little familiar?" she asked him before her look of amuse turned to one of shock. The ice that encased the plant ghost began to creak and crack. An evil grin formed on Undergrowth's face before the ice surrounding him shattered and in an instant, he had Dani in his grasp. "ARGH!" Dani yelled with a death curdling scream as his grip on her tightened.

"Hmm, hmm," Undergrowth chuckled. "Well, well, doesn't this look a little familiar?" he asked, mocking her by mimicking her. He tightened his grip again, causing the ghost girl to scream again. "This happened the last time we met," he reminded her, referring to when he had her in the same grasp in his jungle home deep within the ghost zone.

Struggling through the pain of his ever increasingly tight grip, Dani fought to make a smile and opened one eye to glance at him. "Yeah, I remember," she crocked, still managing a smile. "The last time you had me in this hold, I believe I did something like this," she said before she began glowing as a blue mist wafted around her. Before Undergrowth could react further, his hands and arms were suddenly encased in a thick layer of ice that went up to his elbows.

"Hmm, hmm," Undergrowth chuckled, forming a sinister grin of his own. "Don't think it'll be quite the same this time," he warned her. She opened both of her eyes now and glared at him with her teeth clenched tightly. "I have discovered a way to counter your freezing abilities," he informed her, his sinister grin growing wider, making him appear even more maniacal than he already was.

"Huh?" Dani questioned, raising an eye brow, seemingly intrigued yet confused that he had found a counter measure against the technique that so easily defeated him during their last meeting.

Before she could break free from the grasp of his frozen hands, sharp pine needles suddenly pierced through the ice at his elbows before thousands more did the same, moving down his arms until his hands were covered in pine needles. The sudden appearance of the needles shocked the girl, but her eyes widened not from surprise, but from the pain as hundreds of needles on the inside of his hands pierced through her suit and were threatening to stab through her skin.

"YAAAAAH!" she screamed in agony and fought to free herself, but to no avail.

"Oh, don't give in to the pain just yet," Undergrowth taunted her as he shifted his fingers, threatening to sink more of the pine needles into her. "I had hoped that you'd have enough fight left to last a great deal longer, because our fight is just getting started."

The pain of many needles disappeared as he released his grasp on her, at least one of his hands anyway. With the hand that he still held her with, he wound up his arm and threw her with great force like a baseball, directly at the statue of Danny that was holding up the world.

She slammed into the edge of the hollow globe, causing it to crush inwards in the shape of her body, which by now was scratched and torn from the prodding of the pine needles stabbing into her. Several were still stuck to her, poking through the holes in her suit. The force of the collision was enough to knock loose the globe and it toppled, rolling out of Danny's hand before falling to the ground. It crashed into the vines covering the pavement and crumpled as it was obviously hollow. Dani landed on the ground hard not far from it. Cracks radiated from where she landed before she forced herself onto her hand and knees. She slowly turned her head and gasped in shock when she saw Undergrowth undergoing a transformation.

"ARGH!" Undergrowth yelled into the sky with a mighty roar. He was glowing bright green as he built up a massive amount of ghostly energy within himself and several of the surrounding vines. Suddenly, several thousand more pine needles emerged from the rest of his arms and his entire body. Before long every inch of his body was covered, even his head and the spikes that ran along the back of his head. With his transformation complete, he laughed before looking down at the girl who had managed to get to her feet. "So, what do you think?" he asked her through a devilish grin.

"I think it looks ridiculous," Dani answered with a groan as she was starting to become weary. "You look even uglier than before," she taunted him with a grin of her own.

"Hmph, no matter," Undergrowth said, shrugging his shoulders. "As long as I am in this form, I cannot be beaten by the likes of you. You're ability to freeze me won't work on me now."

"We will just have to see about that," Dani said, challenging the claimed durability of his new form when put up against her freezing powers, which were unrivaled by their own right, even by Frostbite's, Danny's and Mother Nature's standards.

Calling his bluff, she began to build up freezing energy throughout her body, though; she feared he would attack before she was prepared. "Take your time," he said with another wicked grin. "I want you to take your best shot," he challenged her. "That way, you'll know that no other attack will ever harm me," he said as he splayed his arms open, leaving his now pine needle covered chest unguarded.

Building up the needed energy was tougher than she thought. The pine needles that had been imbedded in her suit were still threatening to pierce her skin. She fought through the pain as she began to glow blue. Her eyes turned solid blue as her hair began to freeze over and turned into ice. Undergrowth only chuckled to himself as the ghost girl began to inhale deeply, sucking in the blue mist, forming a ball of blue energy in her mouth before she exhaled, releasing a beam of blue energy that struck Undergrowth square in his chest.

"That'll shut him up," Dani gasped for breath as she powered down and returned to her normal ghost form. "He shouldn't have made it so easy," she said as she panted through breathes. Her look of joy soon turned to one of horror when the resulting white smoke disappeared, revealing Undergrowth to be covered with nothing more than a light frost that was easily swept away by his hands.

"I'm disappointed in you, Phantom," Undergrowth muttered as he swept away the last of the frost. "You were always so famed among the other ghost's; I expected more out of you," he said with a sinister glare before he noticed something peculiar. "Hmm?" he grunted as he looked up from the girl at the statue of Danny standing directly behind her.

He quickly compared the two and found that they looked similar, but were very clearly two different people. He realized he had been right before, she wasn't the one he was after.

"You fool," he growled at her, looking back down at her and glaring daggers. "You are nothing more than a super powered fan girl who took on the same name as Danny for your alias in order to hide your true identity. Your deception won't go untreated," he warned, pointing a finger at her. "I vow to make your death as painful as possible!" he shouted angrily before he lunged.

He pulled back a punch, striking the ground where Dani once stood, for she had managed to evade his attack by flying to the side at full speed. 'Well, there goes that plan,' she thought to herself as she turned to face him while she continued to flee, flying backwards so her hair was flung out in front of and over her face. 'He knows I'm not the same Danny he's after. As long as he believes that I've deceived him to give Danny more time, he's gunna be pursuing me to my grave. I can't hold back any more against this guy,' she thought as she gritted her teeth and glared back at him as he turned to pursue her.

"ARGH!" Undergrowth shouted with fury as he shot one of his hands forward, launching a barrage of needle-like missiles. Thinking defensively, Dani crossed her arms in front of her face and body to protect herself moments before the view switched to a long shot of the town far from the battle where a faraway explosion of green light and pine needles erupted from the street before the view panned over to the burning side of town.

* * *

Smoke rose and flames licked the sky as buildings burned like torches in the night. After burning for as long as they had, the buildings were lucky to be standing before they were finally extinguished by an icy blue tornado that spun through the streets. Winds roared and whipped at the flames, causing them to dwindle and die off. The tornado continued on, smouting dozens of fires before stopping near enough to Fenton-Works to extinguish the flames coming from the op-center.

The winds stopped and the tornado slowed down until the winds finally died off and dissipated, revealing Danny to be spinning in the air with his arms outstretched. He too slowed down and lowered his arms to his sides before he turned to face his home. It had sustained little damage because the fire hadn't spread from the op-center before it was extinguished, though enough smoke rose from the op-center, it could be guessed that it would have to be repaired.

"That'll do for now," Danny sighed as his ghostly glow returned to normal after having been glowing blue during his use of Cyrokinesis. "I'll have to clear up the rest of the town later, after we've dealt with the fichus problem."

He immediately went intangible and phased through the smoldering op-center and went straight through his house and into the lab basement where he was met with darkness, whether the lights were still broken from that morning or had been replaced and were just turned off, he didn't know. He soon became tangible and barely had time to react when he heard his father call out.

"GHOST!" Jack called out from the darkness. Danny winced as something made of metal was heard hitting the wall of the basement lab. Danny opened his eyes and looked down to see a cross-bow bolt imbedded in the wall directly between his legs.

"Dad!" Danny yelled angrily. "Do you wanna have grandchildren or not!?" he growled, looking from the bolt to the general direction in which he knew his father was.

"Oh, whoops," Jack said as a lantern was suddenly lit. He lowered the crossbow as Maddie came up beside him and held up the lantern.

"You're back!" she gasped before she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her son. "We weren't expecting you back until tomorrow, but we're glad you're here now."

"And I'm happy to see that you guys are alright," Danny said, hugging his mother back. "I was afraid concerning the rest of the town," he admitted, breaking the embrace with his mother. "Have you heard from the others?" he asked them. "I'm concerned for everyone else's safety regarding our situation."

"The University is far enough away from town to not have been caught in the destruction," Jack said as he placed the cross-bow in a lab table before he picked up another lantern and lit it before turning towards his son. "So Jazz, Kim and Ron are safe from danger."

"The others are held up at Sam's house," Maddie said, pulling a chair out from under another table and taking a seat. Despite her outgoing nature and drive to fight invading ghosts, she seemed utterly depressed and defeated. "We got a call from them a few hours ago before the power and phone lines went out throughout the rest of the house and the town. I can't imagine how bad it is out there," she sighed.

"Yeah, it's a real disaster," Danny admitted with a sigh of his own. "Half the town was set ablaze when Dani and I got back," he informed them. "And the other half is buried in vines, turned into a virtual jungle; so much for your wish for us to not find our way there before we left to train," he added with a grin, directing his attention to his father who merely rolled his eyes in the irony.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Jack suddenly asked, seemingly shocked to realize that she wasn't with them.

"She's off on the other side of town keeping Undergrowth busy," Danny told them of her doings. "I'll join her once I've made sure everyone else is safe first," he said before he turned to make for the stairs. "I'm gunna go make sure the others are safe before I join her; perhaps you guys can work on helping to put out the rest of the fires that are ravaging this side of town," he suggested before he flew up the stairs without another word spoken.

Passing intangibly, Danny phased out of the house through the front door and took towards the sky which still glowed with smoke and fire in the distance. He immediately made for the half of town covered with vines, and not flames. It was hard to spot Sam's house due to the thickness of the overgrowth covering the town. He was only able to spot it because it was the only one with smoke pouring from the smoke stack.

Sam's house was so covered with far more vines than any other house around, the only possible reason would be to keep someone out…or trapped in. "There's no doubt, Undergrowth was determined to trap them inside," Danny said to himself. "They must've fought back if he's determined to keep them out of the way like this." Approaching the smoke stack which was far too small for him to squeeze through, Danny was forced the dematerialize into a cloud of blue mist that pushed against the smoke pouring out as he forced his way inside.

* * *

Inside the secret room that Sam's grandmother led them to, no vines had been able to penetrate. Everybody was either sitting on couches and chairs or wandering the room, waiting for rescue. Sam's parents waited impatiently in a chair while Nicole and Becky tried to calm Emily, the crying baby. Sam's grandmother sat in her scooter by the fireplace, sleeping. Sam and Tucker paced around the room as they thought of a way to get out of there. Sam had since abandoned the Fenton Peeler armor as it did her no good while they were trapped.

"How much longer are we gunna have to wait?" Sam growled under her breath, though in the quiet of the room, everybody present could hear her. Like her parents, she was quickly growing impatient.

"Hopefully not too much longer," Nicole grumbled from the couch. "It's starting to stink up in here," she said, eyeing the baby.

"Well sooo-rrry," Becky apologized sarcastically. "I didn't mean to drop the diaper bag when we were fleeing in terror," she said as she rocked her crying sister in her arms. "My hairband has made a suitable replacement, but I had only the one," she said as she adjusted the baby to reveal that she was indeed wearing Becky's hairband as an alternative diaper.

"Hmph, perhaps we can use Tucker's hat instead," Sam suggested with a devilish grin to which he fearfully clutched it tightly to prevent them from using it for…foul reasons. Nearly everyone chuckled at this moment of amusement, but the moment was silenced by the sound of a sudden whoosh coming from the fire place.

"Waa?" Sam's grandmother snorted herself awake. She backed her scooter away from the fire place as the flames began moving differently than before, as if something had suddenly disturbed them.

"Here we go again," Tucker said in a hushed voice as he, Sam and Nicole crouched and slowly approached the fireplace as they prepared to fight whatever came through the flames.

Suddenly, a dark figure formed from behind the flames. "Is everyone alright?" the shadow asked in a familiar voice, sounding quite concerned.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, her eyes widening. They all jumped back as a white gloved hand stuck itself through the flames. Then as if parting them, Danny stepped through the fire unscathed. "Danny!" Sam screamed joyfully before she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bienvenido de nuevo! Welcome back!" Nicole screamed with delight, translating as she and Tucker jumped into the embrace as well.

"So, how'd the training go, dude?" Tucker asked as they released him from their embrace.

"Quite well," Danny answered before he stuck his hand out towards the flames and pulled them towards himself. The others stood back as ropes of flame twirled and spun around him before he let them die down. Then to relight the fire, he stuck out his hand again. It suddenly began glowing red before it became enveloped in a shroud of orange flame. From his hand, he shot a fireball into the fire place, rekindling the wood so it burned once more. "We learned a lot, but will have to continue our training on our own," he informed them. "But we have more pressing matters than my training," he said, suddenly getting more serious. "What happened while we were away?" he asked, wanting to know in more detail, knowing that they must have encountered him at some point earlier in the day.

They quickly recapped the day's events for him, not wanting to waste too much of his time; they knew he was needed elsewhere, but not to such a degree. "So where is Danielle?" Becky asked as soon as they were done recounting their story. She had managed to calm the baby who slept in her arms while sucking her thumb.

"She's holding off Undergrowth," Danny answered without hesitation. "I had to be sure that you were all safe before I faced him. I only hope that she can manage until I return to the fight."

"Alright, but before you go, tell us," Tucker said with growing interest. "How did you even find out about Undergrowth when you were off training?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as he folded his arms.

"Clockwork," Danny said with a shrug. "Who else?" he asked, as if they should've known.

"Alright, learning about how they found out in the midst of their training will have to wait," Sam said urgently as she pushed Tucker aside. "We have far more pressing matters," she said before turning to Danny. "Undergrowth has discovered a way to upgrade his form," she informed him, arousing shock from him. "He's become immune to any and all ice-based attacks."

"Oh great," Danny sighed in disbelief. "That's gunna make him that much harder to beat; and Dani's facing him by herself!" he half shouted as he prepared to go to her aid.

"Wait!" Sam called out to him before he could leave. He had turned intangible and was about to fly through the roof when he turned around to hear what more she had to say. "His upgraded form came at a huge cost," she told him. "While he is now immune to ice-based attacks, he has unknowingly made himself vulnerable to "fire" based attacks," she hinted at with a growing grin; knowing full well what Danny would do now that he had been made aware.

"Dani doesn't know what I know now," Danny said to himself, though with the quietness of the room, everyone heard him. "She's been fighting him with her cyrokinesis; she might not have thought to use her new powers."

"If she's not using them then she's gunna be having a much harder time than we realize," Becky said, approaching up next to Nicole who nearly recoiled when she suddenly appeared with the baby in her arms.

"In that case, I need to stop stalling and help as soon as possible," Danny said as he once again prepared to take off by floating into the air. "As long as Undergrowth is being kept busy, it should be safe enough for you all to escape from the house."

"Bueno," Nicole said in Spanish as she eyed the baby in Becky's arms. "Because the baby needs to be changed, inmediatamente," she said as she took a side-step away. By now, Emily was laughing happily as Becky held her up and sniffed before gagging.

"We may need to change her before that," Sam chuckled as she gave Tucker a quick glance, to which he once again clutched at his beret for fear of losing it to a disgusting fate. She quickly turned back to Danny and approached while holding up a Fenton Thermos. "When he's been trimmed down to size," she said as he took the device from her and clipped it to his belt before he nodded in understanding.

With fire burning in his eyes, he went intangible for the final time and phased through the ceiling, emerging from Sam's house through the roof and all the vines. Without haste, he sped off across town as fast as he could to aid his cloned sister. He only knew where to go by the flashes of green light that came from her fight with the sinister foe.

* * *

Flashes of green were emitted from the streets of the town as Dani fired ecto-blasts at her pursuer. Desperately fleeing Undergrowth, she continued firing energy beams at him while he laughed hysterically, deflecting all of her attacks while firing his own. She dodged attacks of pine needles every few seconds before she stopped fleeing and turned to face her attacker. She put up her hands and formed a dome barrier that deflected another shot of needles before she put down the shield and took a deep breath.

Releasing her ghostly screech, Undergrowth was forced to cover his ears from the piercing attack. Despite the setback, he continued his assault and pained the ghostly screech until he was close enough to swat at her with one of his massive hands. Her attack was immediately halted as she was flung through the air like a rag doll.

After crashing to the ground some distance away, she fought to get back up again. She was beaten and bruised, scratched and scraped, worn and exhausted from battle. She toughed it all out in the hopes that Danny would soon return; she had no idea that she had the power to defeat him. She knew he was immune to ice-based attacks by now; it never crossed her mind to try an attack of flame.

"I can't keep this up much longer," Dani huffed to herself as she tried to catch her breath for a moment. "Danny told me not to go all out on him, but not doing so from the start has allowed him to overpower me. I don't think I have the power to hold him off any longer." She only looked up from the ground at her foe when he started clapping his hands.

Congratulations," he hissed with a wicked grin as he stopped clapping. "I did not expect you to last this long against me. But I've decided that it is time to stop playing around with my prey," he said with a scowl. "It's time I put an end to it all," he hissed as he made a fist that seemed to produce a multitude of sharper pine needles that gleamed razor sharp, enough so to easily skewer her, certainly putting an end to the fight.

Dani growled angrily in defiance, though she knew that if a miracle didn't happen, she was done for. She only had enough energy left to stay in her ghost form. She could maybe fly but that was about it. With no other means to defend herself, she prepared to take flight one last time in order to escape, but her miracle came and she had no need to flee.

"RAAAA-ARGH!" Undergrowth roared in agony before he could follow through with his attack. The shock from a blast of flames to the back of his head made him lose not only all of the sharp pines from his fist, but from the back of his head as well. He turned and growled at his new attack, only to find Danny standing on the smoke stack of a building covered in vines.

He smirked at his quick handiwork; an orange haze rising from under his folded arms was only now starting to dissipate. "And I thought you were ugly before," Danny insulted him, never breaking his smirk or his composure. "But now? There's no comparison," he said with a light chuckle in his words.

"Ah, insults aside, I'm pleased to see that you've finally arrived to face me," Undergrowth said with a smile. He telepathically controlled a number of smaller vines to crawl up around the ghost girl behind him. Too weak to escape quickly enough, Dani found herself unable to resist being bound tight as the vines lifted her off the ground and hung her upside down next to Undergrowth's head. "I was growing bored of playing around with your little fan girl here," he said, nodding towards the girl. "I have so longed for a rematch with you, boy."

"I'll have you know, she's not a fan girl," Danny responded angrily as he furrowed his eyebrows. "She's my sister, and she possesses all of the same powers that I have," he informed the plant ghost. Without moving a muscle or blinking an eye, he suddenly shot out a thin red beam of energy from his eyes that cut through the vines binding her, allowing her to escape to his side, all before the plant ghost ever had time to react.

Floating next to her brother, she hovered for a moment to recover. "It's about time you showed up," she said rather impatiently rather than her usual teasing tone. "I've used up nearly all of my energy against this guy, all because I couldn't find a weakness to his upgrade," she said looking back at the plant ghost who merely smirked at the siblings. He no longer seemed to care that she was beyond his grasp. "His old weakness won't work anymore," she warned him. "He's not vulnerable to ice, and so I had to go almost all out on him, just to hold him off long enough for you to get here."

"One's own downfall, often comes from within," Danny said with a grin. "He may have eradicated one weakness, but he's opened up another," he said as he looked at her, his eyes twinkling with some knowledge that she had not known. "He's made one weakness much worse by incorporating pine into his being," he ultimately concluded his riddle making.

Luckily, they spoke quietly enough to not be overheard by Undergrowth. He merely laughed, thinking they were coming up with some half backed strategy. "If the two of you share the same powers, then I'm beginning to assume that taking you down shouldn't be any harder than it was to beat her," he declared with a cheeky grin.

Speaking directly towards his enemy, Danny laughed back and spoke loud and clear. "You don't get the big picture yet," he taunted his adversary. "Don't forget, I know your weakness," he warned him.

"I am not deterred," Undergrowth said, his grin never wavering. "Has she not already told you in your whispering?" he asked. "With my new form, I am now invulnerable to your freezing attacks," he stated as he spread out his arms to either side as if to put them on display. "You can't hurt me, but I can deal nearly double the damage." He decided to demonstrate by raising one of his hands and fired a blast of pine needles in the direction of the siblings.

"Here we go again," Dani whined as she brought up her arms in front of her face and torso to protect them, but Danny reacted far more calmly. Unfolding his arms to his sides, his ghostly glow turned red, but never intensified; he continued to smirk, knowing what was about to happen.

Yards from hitting the teens, the needles shot at them suddenly stopped and exploded into green dust as they slammed into an invisible barrier that glowed red as soon as they made contact. The dust soon settled to reveal that the needles had been burned away by a red dome that shielded both siblings from the attack.

Undergrowth was taken aback in surprise that they were left unharmed, but not more so than Dani. She looked up from behind her arms and was flabbergasted to find that Danny had shielded them both from the attack without hardly moving a muscle. "A heated energy barrier!?" she gasped with wide eyes before she settled her gaze of wonderment on her brother.

"In all your anxiousness to beat him using old methods, you forgot one crucial detail about plants," Danny began to inform her. "They are vulnerable to both cold AND heat," he reminded her. She seemed lost for words, so he continued. "Some plants are invulnerable to the cold, like pine trees, but all plants can still burn," he said, his grin seeming to grow wider.

"I never took into account that I could use the powers that we've been practicing all day to defeat him," Dani sighed with disappointment. "I'm such a fool! I was too concerned with beating him the same way that I beat him last time that I never even considered the possibility that my new powers would work as well."

"Lesson learned," Danny said before he looked back down at the giant plant ghost.

Having overheard their conversation, Undergrowth seemed more frustrated than furious or frightened. "A power that could once again lead to my downfall?" he questioned himself. "I refuse to believe that!" he shouted angrily. "For your lies, bluffs and treacheries, you will have my fury!" he roared in a fury as he began shooting a continuous volley of pine needles at the siblings.

The red shield surrounding the siblings shone once more as the pine needles slammed into it. They burned and exploded into a thick cloud that blocked them from view. Undergrowth expanded his field of attack, shooting pine needles at the building below them in the hopes that if he destroyed it, they wouldn't have anything left to stand on. In an expanding cloud of dust and debris, the top of the building eventually collapsed into itself.

Again, Undergrowth ceased his attack so he could look upon his handiwork, examining the rubble for the siblings as soon as the smoke and dust cleared away. His head darted from side to side as his eyes swept over the collapsed building. "Where are their blasted bodies!?" he growled angrily when he couldn't find them among the rubble.

That's when he decided to look up and was quite surprised and shocked to see the siblings still floating where they had been once standing on top of the building. They had remained unscathed thanks to Danny's heat shield protecting them from harm. They both smirked at him after he finally realized where they were.

"I've wasted too much energy against this guy," Dani informed her brother as the heat shield died down again. "I'm no good to you in my condition; but you should be more than capable of beating him on your own if fire has a stronger effect on him than ice did."

"You're probably right," Danny responded, quickly glancing at her, but only long enough to acknowledge her. He wanted to keep an eye on the plant ghost in front of them before he regained his composure and attacked again. "You might do better helping the others escaping out of Sam's house," he told her. "Several fires are still burning around town, perhaps you and the others can work on putting them out if your powers can hold out that long. I'll join you as soon as I'm done with this guy."

"Be careful, he's out for blood this time," she warned him before she flew off over several other buildings, heading in the direction of Sam's house.

"Hmph, I never said that you could leave," Undergrowth growled as he raised his hand again and prepared to fire an attack at the girl as she flew away. Danny noticed this and quickly flew up so that he blocked Undergrowth's direct line of sight to his sister. Undergrowth was startled for a moment by his appearance, but was quite amused soon after. "I hope that you're stronger than she was, otherwise you won't be that much easier to defeat than she was," he taunted the boy.

"Well, I'm not that much stronger than her," Danny admitted with a smile as he tilted his head back and looked off to the side.

"If that's the case, then I've already won," Undergrowth said with a chuckle. Knowing that victory was only a few attacks away, Undergrowth fired several pine needles at him. These ones were larger than usual and were sharp enough to easily skewer him if they hit.

Danny merely smirked as he raised his hands with his palms opened and fired several small beams of red energy at the needles. They made contact and the needles practically exploded into a large cloud of smoke. Undergrowth seemed undeterred by this until Danny came through the smoke with one hand pulled back, charging energy as he prepared a punch.

Danny's hand glowed green as they were engulfed in flames that took on the same shade of green as the built up energy. Undergrowth never had time to react before Danny threw the punch, making contact with the side of the plant ghost's face. Undergrowth roared in agony as half of his face was engulfed in the green flames. He fell over backwards but soon recovered and leaned up to reveal that while his face remained undamaged, the needles that covered it were burned away.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier, you prove me wrong," Danny laughed as he wiped away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye.

"Grrr," Undergrowth growled angrily as he instantly regenerated the lost needles to his face before he raised his arm and swiped at Danny while he was still laughing. Danny saw it coming in time and dodged by flying out of his reach.

Once at a safe enough distance, Danny thrust one of his arms forward and shot a blast of fire onto Undergrowth's arm.

"ARGH!" Undergrowth roared in agony as he raised his arm in front of him as it burned in flames before the flames died to reveal that all that remained of his arm up to his shoulder was a dried and withered branch.

"I think your chances of winning are going up in flames," Danny mocked him with a pun as steam rose from the hand that released the blast. "Oh and just so you know; I'm just getting warmed up," he punned again as he clenched his steaming hand into a fist.

As Undergrowth's examined his shriveled arm, he wondered to himself aloud. "How was he able to conjure up such a powerful flamethrower attack?" he asked himself before looking up at Danny. "Tell me who trained you!" he demanded to know, yelling at him as he hovered high in the air.

"Believe it or not, your mother," Danny taunted him as he cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms.

Undergrowth's eyes widened as they burned with fury. "You're a liar!" he roared as he ripped off the shriveled remains of his arm and threw it at Danny. With a simple wave of his hand, Danny released a beam of red energy that met the branch, causing it to disintegrate into smoke that quickly cleared.

Danny continued to smirk at his opponent and noticed the vines on the ground slithering towards Undergrowth before his entire arm regenerated. He took a mental note on this and knew he could use that to his advantage at some point. The pine needles grew back after his arm had been fully regenerated.

"My mother couldn't have taught him this power," Undergrowth grumbled to himself. "She sought seclusion after the death of my sister; nobody but one of the timeless ghost's knows where she was," he said before he realized that a timeless ghost must have led them to her and convinced her to train them.

"Mother Nature is done mourning your sister's death and finally came out of her seclusion to teach me and my sister to control our new powers," Danny informed him, again folding his arms. "She would be here herself to see that you are defeated if it weren't for a minor technicality," he added for the sole purpose of unnerving him.

Undergrowth was still angered but appeared to calm himself when he realized something. "Hmm, it doesn't matter who trained you or how powerful your attacks are, Flesh dweller," he said as he regained his composure. "You may be the forest fire and I may be the forest, but even if the entire forest burns down, it will always grow back after the fire dies out. That is the weakness to your technique; no matter how powerful it is, it can't defeat me in the end," he declared with newfound confidence in himself. Danny only smirked as Undergrowth tried to bring down his spirit. "You can attack all you want flesh dweller, but remember this, I can always regenerate!"

From the ground, several thick vines merged and rose into the air as they formed into a column before taking the shape of a giant Venus fly trap behind Danny. It opened its mouth and screeched before it lurched forward. Danny merely frowned with disgust as he floated there with his arms folded and let the plant eat him whole.

It snapped shut around him, but it never swallowed. It appeared to be having a hard time keeping its mouth closed. Smoke escaped out from between what would have been its lips before it opened its mouth with a loud yowl, releasing a cloud of black smoke with Danny still floating in the middle of it. A red mist that was emitting from his body overwhelmed the smoke and soon it had all been dispersed. The plant continued to howl in agony as it jerked from side to side. It writhed in agony before it too shriveled up and collapsed to the ground dead, disintegrating into dust.

"I agree with you, Undergrowth," Danny agreed with him, though he was no longer smiling. Undergrowth was flabbergasted, not only from Danny's agreement, but from the quick defeat of his so-called child. "An entire forest can grow back, no matter how many times it is burned down, but the forest can't grow back if it's removed entirely."

Undergrowth merely laughed this off. "That wouldn't work," he scoffed him. "I'm connected to all the plant life in the city, no matter how much is removed, I can always regenerate. You'll have to get rid of it all before you defeat me, and you can't do that without burning down the rest of the town as well."

"Actually, I have one other way in which I can get rid of the forest of vines you've sprung up across town," Danny informed him, never having lost his composure. "It's yet another weakness that all ghosts share, and it can't be rid of unless they have the ability to transform into a human like my sister and myself; and it is a weakness that I intend to exploit."

Undergrowth's eyes widened with a sudden realization. He feared that he knew what this weakness was, but he couldn't yet confirm his suspicion until Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos from behind his back. He had never been caught with it before, but he knew quite well what it did and what it was capable of doing.

"And this weakness doesn't pertain to just ghosts, but most things that use ghostly energy as well," Danny informed the plant ghost as he tossed the thermos up and down in his hand. "All of your vines are infused with your energy, and because they are all connected to you, they will become trapped with you."

His fears confirmed, Undergrowth knew that he was outmatched, perhaps not in power or strength, but by his weaknesses that could not be overcome no matter how many times he transformed. He wasn't a halfa like Danny and so couldn't turn into a human to rid himself of the weakness. Knowing what fate awaited him if he stayed, he turned and fled.

Danny smirked before he rocketed off to intercept him by shooting flames out of the soles of his boots. He couldn't release ecto-energy from his feet like Dani, but he could shoot beams of fire and ice from them. He easily got in front of the fleeing ghost and inhaled deeply before Undergrowth could escape again. The inside of his mouth began to glow with an orange and yellow light before he exhaled deeply, releasing, not a ghostly wail, but a powerful breath of flame that engulfed Undergrowth's mid-section.

"ARGH!" Undergrowth roared in agony as the flames rose and engulfed his entire body, scouring him from view. Although he couldn't be seen, the wall of flames ravaged his body as they writhed around in agony. After Danny had finished expelling the flames from his mouth, the flames that had engulfed Undergrowth began to die down. The pine needles had all been burned away and the rest of his body was still burning. Despite being a living candle stick, Undergrowth's eyes burned with vengeance. "ARGH!" he roared as he lunged for Danny in a last desperate attempt to exact his revenge.

Before Undergrowth could carry out his attack, Danny had inhaled again and released a ghostly wail. The powerful waves of energy put out the remaining flames and even stripped away shriveled vines that made up most of his body, leaving behind weak but living plant material. Danny let off his attack, slightly out of breath, and admired his work.

"That should just about do it," he sighed to himself before he brought the Fenton Thermos up and began to charge it while he aimed it at the ground.

He caught a glimpse of Undergrowth out of the corner of his eye as he began to regenerate. Vines on the ground near his stalk began to swell as they supplied his body with the components to regrow. As he began to regenerate, Undergrowth tried to attack one last time by grabbing at Danny, but a heated shield of red energy surrounded him, preventing him from being enclosed within whatever remained of Undergrowth's hands.

"Let the deforestation begin," Danny said with a smirk before he activated the thermos, sending a beam of blue energy towards the ground, sucking up the ghostly vines that covered the streets. The vines from all over town were quickly pulled in as well seeing as they were connected to the vines that were being trapped already.

Undergrowth continued to pound away at the energy shield, sending off sparks and waves of flames until his hands began to wither away.

When large thickets of vines began to pile up around them, Danny turned, re-aiming the Fenton Thermos at Undergrowth. He brought both of his hands down to hit the energy shield, but they became engulfed in the wave of blue energy before they were sucked into the thermos.

"What!?" Undergrowth exclaimed in horror as his arms were stretched as they were sucked into the thermos. His body was compressed, twisted and contorted to fit into the tiny confined space along with the rest of the plant life that had already been trapped. "Betrayed, by my own mother," Undergrowth growled as he lost his shape and was engulfed by the blue light. "She gave him this ability, she gave him this power. She'll pay for this, you'll pay for this. You'll all suffer my wrath!" he roared with fury before he was finally silenced within the confines of the thermos.

* * *

Across town, Danielle had reverted to her human form to conserve energy. She was still wearing the same t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing that morning to keep herself cool. She had been helping everybody escape from Sam's house when the vines suddenly retreated. Luckily Sam's parents were rich because the house was now a complete wreck.

"Did Undergrowth withdraw all of his vines so he could overwhelm Danny?" Tucker asked, fearing for his friend's safety after they had emerged onto the front stoop.

"No, I think Danny won the fight," Danielle speculated. "The vines retreating were just because he trapped Undergrowth in the Fenton Thermos."

"Most likely," Sam agreed. "Undergrowth was physically connected to all of the vines in town. When he was trapped, the rest of the vines followed."

"Well it really doesn't come as a sorpresa to me that Danny won," Nicole said as she looked towards the sky. "He's got one heck of a winning streak going for him."

"Let's hope that winning streak continues," Becky said as she cooed her baby sister in her arms now that she had finally been changed and had fallen asleep. "This certainly wasn't the first tragedy to strike this town, and it certainly won't be the last."

"We will all be ready when it does, I'm sure," Danielle sighed knowing that Becky was probably right. Events like this would continue to happen for a long time to come, and she and Danny were the only ones that could prevent a great catastrophe.

* * *

In the ghost zone, in Clockwork's lair, Frostbite and the Timeless Ghost's had been watching the fight through a viewing portal.

"I can't believe that Danny defeated Undergrowth with such ease," Pandora exclaimed with awe. "I would've figured Undergrowth to be tougher than that."

"My son is not to be underestimated," Mother Nature interjected with folded arms. "It might have taken any one of us much longer by ourselves. Danny just used a major weakness to his advantage to win quickly; that's all," she explained.

"None the less, he and his sister are always growing stronger," Clockwork emphasized as he changed from his infant form into his adult form. "The two of them have the potential to become some of the most powerful ghosts in existence."

"But, I thought they already ranked among the most powerful?" Frostbite asked, seemingly confused.

"They do," Comet answered, hoping to make things more clear for him. "But there are still far more powerful ghosts in existence, including ourselves," he said, indicating himself and the other timeless ghosts.

"But surely be watching very closely, that of course which possess another problem, the grand observant will," the Sandman interjected. "However likely, if for any reason they turn down a dark path, to handle they may potentially be too powerful for even us," he informed the others.

"I hope they won't one day use their powers for reasons of destruction," Mother Nature sighed with deep regret. "I don't think I could take the pressure of being responsible for another evil being in this world or the next."

"I think that is highly unlikely," Clockwork added to ease their mood as he changed from his adult form into his elderly form. "They've made themselves mortal enemies of some of our offspring," he reminded them.

"Not to mention their desire to attain inner peace," Pandora reminded them. "Only a being of pure heart can learn to find peace within themselves; something no evil being will ever accomplish."

"Until they accomplish that goal however," Comet added as he and Clockwork changed back into their infant forms. "There will always remain the possibility of them turning to a darker path."

"Such a predicament is beyond even my sight," Clockwork said with a grievous sigh. "We can only hope that such a day will never come," he said before he looked up at his fellow timeless ghosts and their far frozen guest. "We must all be weary of them from this point forward," he warned them. "Comet is right," he said indicating his near double self. "Until they learn inner peace, there will always be the chance that they could turn against all of us if they grow too powerful."

"Afford to make enemies with them we cannot," Sandman said with some urgency. "If the potential to become more powerful than us, they truly have, then their power at some point surely we may end up relying on."

"Especially at times where even our power is insufficient," Mother Nature speculated to which everyone else agreed.

"Even in cases where we must rely on their allegiance, I hope that day never comes," Frostbite said with a frown as he shook his head from side to side.

They all looked back at the viewing portal as Danny was seen screwing the top back onto the Fenton Thermos after he had caught Undergrowth. The scene zoomed in on the viewing portal showing the thermos in Danny's hand before the story ends in a blackout.

* * *

**The ending is kinda lame and cheesy in my opinion; I blame writer's block, time constraints and a rush to just finish this story. **

**The next story in the line-up won't be published as of yet because some of it is still yet to be plotted out. So instead you can expect a major update to A Twist in the Dimensions next. Several mistakes as well as re-writes will be made to make the story more pleasurable to read. Expect them to begin in the near future, possibly after the new year.**


End file.
